Chen Rising
by bahamaboy
Summary: REPOSTED Noninteractive. During the strife of the three kingdoms era, a secret fourth kingdom arises. Which of the four warring powers will win? FINAL CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Striking the capitals: A new force arise

This is just a note to my readers. I didn't remove my story by choice. The admins at ff.net did because it violated . This is the reposted version. Because I don't want this story removed again, I cannot accept any characters. I thank you for your patience concerning this matter.  
  
Chen Rising Chapter 1 Striking the Capitals: A new force arises  
  
'You're sure?' Cao Cao asked. 'Yes my lord. We have lost all contact with Chang An and the other cities to the west. We simply can't explain it.' Cao frowned. 'Add to that the rumors of an unknown army and it starts to get suspicious.' Zhang Liao said. 'Send out some spies to Chang An. See what they can come up with.' Cao Cao said. Suddenly, Xiahou Dun ran in. 'Lord Cao Cao! We're under attack by an unknown force!' Zhang Liao shook his head. 'I hate it when I'm right.' Cao Cao stood up. 'Ready a defense. Prepare for battle.' Outside the city, an army dressed in black approached. 'I am Zhen Xhu of Chen! Is there not one among you who has the guts to face me in a duel!' Zhen Xhu wore tarnished black armor and had his long, dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had black eyes that struck fear into the soldier's hearts. Someone from the Wei army stepped forward. 'I am Cao Sai! Come if you desire death!' Cao Sai wore armor that was similar to Cao Cao's own, but had black instead of purple. He had shoulder length dark hair and piercing green eyes that were unusual to the Chinese. Zhen Xhu then pulled the giant sword off his back. Upon seeing it, many Wei soldiers were awed. Cao Sai heard this and pulled his own sword out. 'I hope your ready to fall prey to my sword Dragon Slayer.' Cao Sai then charged forward. 'Ha! Prepare to die!' The two combatants charged forward and locked swords. The battle raged on, with neither fighter backing down.  
  
'My Lord! We're under attack!' Liu Bei immediately looked up from the chess game he was playing with Zhuge Liang. 'What? By who?' The soldier shook his head. 'I don't know my lord! They came from the North. That much is known. ' Zhuge Liang said. 'If it's not Cao Cao or Sun Quan, then we must have a new aggressor. Send out Zima Shi.' Moments later, Zima Shi and five thousand soldiers were charging forward. Zima Shi wore armor that was similar to Lu Bu's except the armor was green. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. 'In the name of Lord Liu and the Han Dynasty, identify yourself!' He yelled to the troops. 'My name is Zima Shao! And I am the sovereign of the Chen Kingdom! I have come to annihilate you and bring peace to this war torn nation!' Zima Shao wore black armor and had long brown hair. He had fierce Red eyes. Zima Shi stopped for a moment. 'What? Another who shares my family name? Regardless.' He thought. 'My name is Zima Shi! Though we are of the same blood, if you oppose Lord Liu, you shall die!' Zima Shi charged forward. 'Zima Shi? Could it be?' Zima Shao then laughed. 'Then so be it!' Zima Shi then pulled two broadswords from their sheaths. Zima Shao then pulled two katanas out of the two sheaths he had at his sides. Both fighters locked swords, and jumped from their horses. They exchanged blow after blow with neither gaining nor losing ground  
  
'The attack has begun?' Asked Lu Xun. 'Yes. They crept along the Wei borders. It's actually quite amazing they were able to do so.' Lu Meng said. 'Send out Lien Qiao. Let's see what she can do.' Sun Quan said, coming up behind the two. 'Are you sure she is capable my lord? She is still a child.' Said Lu Meng. 'So is Lu Xun but you don't say anything about that.' Sun Quan said. Lu Meng had nothing to counter that. 'So what if I am a child? I can still fight better then an average soldier.' Lien Qiao walked out onto the balcony overlooking Jian Ye. Lien Qiao wore a white Kimono with sakura blossoms on it. She had black hair in two short ponytails. In her ponytails were two sakura blossoms. 'And besides, I'm interested in finding out who this is threatening us. It's not Shu or Wei.' She said. 'So you will fight them?' Sun Quan asked. 'Yes. And I shall win my lord.' She bowed to them and left. As she made her way to the stables, someone ran after her. 'Lien Qiao!' She turned and saw it was Lu Xun. 'Are you sure about this?' he asked. 'As I said before, I am. It's time I repay Lord Sun Jian for raising me.' Lu Xun had always admired her for that. That determination of hers. Once she set out to do something, nothing could stop her, save for Sun Jian. However, because he had died, nothing could stop her. 'I see. Then I wish you good luck lady Qiao.' Lu Xun said. She bowed, then departed. Leading the Wu army, Lien Qiao marched to meet the Invaders. 'I am Zhen Juan! Princess of Chen! Who dares to fight me?' Zhen Juan wore a short, silver Chinese cheongsam with flowers on it. She had red lipstick on and had long black hair. 'I, Lien Qiao shall fight you!' Zhen Juan looked at her and laughed. 'A child? Like you?' Zhen Juan pulled out two short swords and rode towards the Wu lines. 'Yes, a child like me!' Lien Qiao responded. She took her fans out and dashed forward. When they engaged in combat, they each traded offence and defense every few minutes.  
  
At Cheng Du, the battle between Zima Shi and Zima Shao raged on. They each were panting heavily and were fatigued. Zima Shi then charged towards Zima Shao. 'Now you die!' Zima Shao charged towards Zima Shi with his swords out to the sides. They each made a slash when they passed each other. They stood there, and after a few seconds, Shao fell. He then got up, clutching the wound in his side. 'You've won this round, but next time, I'll defeat you! Retreat!' The Chen army began to retreat. 'Now is our chance! Attack!' The men began to charge, but were stopped by Zima Shi. 'Never mind them.' One of the soldiers said 'But sir! We have them on the run!' Zima Shi laughed. 'Yes, but what good is a general if he's dead?' So saying, Zima Shi collapsed, and the soldiers saw that he had taken a wound in the final attack. 'Someone get Lord Zima to the infirmary!' Several soldiers rushed forward and carried Zima Shi back into Cheng Du.  
  
'The attack on Shu failed?' Zhen Xhu yelled. 'Yes sir. We have orders to retreat back to Chang An.' The soldier said. Zhen Xhu turned back to Cao Sai. 'It appears we shall have to finish our fight another time. Until then, don't get killed by someone stronger.' Suddenly, a cloud of smoke came out of no where. The Wei troops all were to surprised by this to pursue. When the smoke cleared, the soldiers from Chen were gone. 'Damn! Find them!' Cao Sai said. 'Sir! We've be given orders by Lord Cao Cao not to pursue.' Cao Sai looked at the soldier. 'Fine. All troops return to the city.  
  
'Lord Zima Shao lost?' Zhen Juan was shocked. 'Yes ma'am. We have been ordered to retreat.' She turned to Lien Qiao. 'It seems as though the circumstances are against me. So for now I must retreat. Until then don't lose.' Zhen Juan then threw something at the ground. It caused a flash the blinded the Wu troops. When they could see again, the Chen troops were gone. 'Where'd they go?' Lien Qiao asked. 'Lady Qiao, we've been ordered to return to Jian Ye.' A soldier said 'All right.'  
  
'DAMN! HOW COULD I LOSE?' Zhen Xhu and Zhen Juan shuddered. When their leader was in a rage, nothing was safe. Zima Shao kept pacing the throne room. 'If we're going to succeed, then we're going to need a bigger army. Zhen Xhu! I'm leaving you in charge of recruitment.' Zima Shao said. 'Yes my Lord.' Zhen Xhu replied. 'It will only be a matter of time before the rest of China is in our hands. You are dismissed.' 


	2. Preparing for battle: The new Chen Army

Chen Rising Chapter 2 Preparing for battle: The new Chen Army  
  
'Lord Zima Shao.' Zhen Xhu stepped out of the shadows of the dark throne room. 'What is it?' Zima Shao asked. Behind Zhen Xhu, several people stood. Though he could only see their silhouettes, he could tell why they were here. 'Are they who I think they are?' Zima Shao asked. 'Yes my lord. They are all ready to serve you and await your command.' Zima Shao Grinned. 'My lord, It would be wise to station these men in Tian Shui. Zhuge Liang of Shu will most likely strike there when he decides to attack us, considering that they can only get to us through Tian Shui.' Someone said. Zima Shao looked and saw yet another person shrouded in shadow. 'Who are you and how did you get the past guards?' Zhen Xhu asked. 'The guards are sleeping. You would too after getting knocked in the head by Dark Wolf.' The man said. 'Dark Wolf? Then that means that you?' The man laughed. 'That's right. I am the Unholy Xiahou. My name is Xiahou Shang. And I have come to serve you.' Xiahou Shang wore blue armor like Xiahou Dun's, but with a black cloak. Zhen Xhu wasn't pleased. 'Who do you think you are? Xiahou or no Xiahou, you can't come waltzing in here.' Xiahou Shang said 'I believe I just did.' Zhen Xhu raged 'I'll have your head fool!' Suddenly, someone from the shadows spoke up. 'Look at you two! Bickering like nimrods! We should be pooling our talents to take over the world!' They turned to the new comer. 'And who are you?' Zhen Xhu asked. 'Niu Kuoang at your service. I suggest that we follow up on Xiahou Shang's plan and defend Tian Shui.' Niu Kuoang wore lightweight, dark red armor. Zima Shao laughed. 'My lord?' Zhen Xhu asked. 'I like this group. They are quite spirited. Move the armies to Tian Shui and prepare for battle.'  
  
Pain. That was all Zima Shi felt as he regained consciousness. He tried to get up, but found himself pinned back down. 'Who?' he said. His voice was hoarse. 'You shouldn't try that again unless you want to hurt yourself even more.' Someone said. 'Huh. Zhao Yun. I should've known.' Zhao Yun nodded. 'Lord Liu Bei and Lord Zhuge Liang commend you on your victory. Now they are trying to decide whether to attack this New Kingdom or not.'  
  
'It would be wise to move against this New Kingdom quickly.' Zhuge Liang said. Liu Bei hadn't reached a decision as to move against the New Kingdom. 'It would indeed be wise, however, with one of our top generals injured, we may not have the strength to compete.' Zhuge Liang was about to argue when a voice said 'My lord, It would be wise to attack quickly.' Liu Bei turned and saw Zima Shi, supported by Zhao Yun. 'Zima Shi! You shouldn't be up.' Zima Shi laughed. 'Forget my injury Lord Liu Bei. We must act against Chen.' A soldier came up to Zhuge Liang and whispered something to him. Zhuge Liang said 'My lord, my latest precautions have been completed.' Zhuge Liang turned towards the entrance to the throne room 'Let him in.' A single man walked in, all dressed for battle. 'Who might this be?' Liu Bei asked. Zhuge Liang said 'This is our newest warrior. Son Ja is a friend of Lord Zima Shi's.' Son Ja wore a red headband and had short black hair. He had red and gold armor and red leather guards and a red and gold sash around his legs. 'I am ready to serve you. Don't hesitate to place me on the front lines.' Son Ja said. Liu Bei got up. 'You have convinced me. To battle!'  
  
The march was long and tedious, with nothing but mountains to see. 'My lord, we are now twenty li from Tian Shui. We shall be there by morning.' A scout said to Liu Bei. 'Thank you.' He turned to Zhuge Liang. 'Has there been any word from the spies?' Zhuge Liang nodded. 'They have garrisoned their entire army in Tian Shui. They are ready for a large battle.' Liu Bei nodded. 'Lord Zima Shi, are you sure you should be in this battle?' Guan Yu asked. 'I'm fine, if we conquer this kingdom, we shall be one step closer to conquering Wei.' Guan Yu nodded. 'Generals, Lord Zhuge sends me to tell you to come to his tent.' A soldier said. The generals all entered Zhuge Liang's tent, where each was given certain instructions to carry out.  
  
Zima Shao looked at the officers all around him. They were either talking to each other or just standing around. 'Quite a crew Zhen Xhu got together.' He said to himself. 'Quite a crew indeed.' Zima Shao turned to see a young lady standing behind him. 'And who might you be?' Zima Shao asked. 'My name is Son Mia.' Son Mia wore black and gold armor and had her hair in a ponytail. Zima Shao smiled. 'You are quite beautiful.' Son Mia bowed. 'Thank you Lord Zima Shao.' Son Mia walked off. She walked into her tent, only to find someone in there. 'Who are you?' The person turned around, revealing it to be a young man. He wore blood stained armor and had shoulder length brown hair. 'I'm sorry. Are you Son Mia? We were assigned to share a tent.' Son Mia nodded. 'So then you must be Huan Xong.' He nodded. 'Well then, nice to meet you.' She held her hand out. He looked at it for a second, then shook it. Elsewhere in the camp, Xiahou Shang was listening to the others. 'Hey. Your Xiahou Shang right?' Xiahou Shang opened his eyes to see a girl in front of him. She wore a red breastplate, light armor for legs in a lighter shade of red and black arm guards and a choker around her neck. 'I'm Kai Mei. What's up?' Xiahou Shang ignored her. 'Hey, did you hear me?' Xiahou Shang said 'Go away.' Kai Mei scowled. 'Well, aren't you charming.' Xiahou Shang walked away and bumped into someone. 'Watch it.' He said. Xiahou Shang suddenly found himself on the ground with a large sword at his throat. 'You got something to say to me?' The man pulled the sword back to kill Xiahou Shang, but stopped when someone said 'Kwan Tao, stop now!' The man turned to see someone wearing a robe similar to Pang Tong's, but with a hood instead of a hat. He held a staff and had blonde hair. There was a string of Kanji symbols on the right side of his face. 'Runi Fei. Stay out of this!' Kwan Tao stood up, revealing black boots, a loose dark purple shirt, and a black male kimono with a dark purple sash holding it together. He had black hair with gray streaks, and his face had many small scars and one large one on the left side of his face. He pulled his sword away from Xiahou Shang and pointed it at Runi Fei 'Leave now.' Runi Fei stood his ground. 'Lord Zima Shao called for you.' Kwan Tao stopped. He turned towards Xiahou Shang. 'You lived this time. Next time, you won't be so lucky.' Runi Fei walked over to Xiahou Shang. 'Sorry about him. He can be rather violent.' Xiahou Shang just shrugged. As he walked off, he saw someone sitting down. He wasn't moving. Xiahou Shang walked up to the guy. 'Stop. I can tell your there.' The man said. 'How?' he said, looking at the scars over the man's eyes. 'Your blind.' Xiahou Shang said. 'I don't need my eyes to know your there. I can tell because I can hear you. I can feel that you're blocking the wind. It's not that hard.' Xiahou Shang laughed. 'Whatever. Who are you anyway?' The man didn't move. 'My name is Fu Qian.' Xiahou Shang nodded and walked away. As night dawned, Zima Shao was in his tent, when a young woman walked in. 'Big Brother!' She said. 'Ah. Mai Ling. What can I do for you?' Mai Ling wore a light blue skirt with a light blue sleeveless shirt. She had a light blue headband, and black shoulder length hair. 'I want to help in this upcoming battle.' Zima Shao's demeanour changed. 'No way! You're the only family I know of! If you die, then that's it!' Mai Ling smiled. 'But I heard you might've found someone else. Zima Shao didn't change his mind. 'I don't know that. But since it appears that you won't change your mind, fine.' She smirked. 'I knew you would.' She walked out of the tent. She walked towards the edge of the camp and looked up at the sky. The night was clear, so she could see all the stars. She sat down under and tree. After a few minutes, she heard something in the tree above her. Someone jumped down. She pulled her swords out and pointed them at the intruder. 'Who goes there?' The man, who had also pulled out two swords and said 'I should ask the same thing.' She stood there, pointing her swords at the stranger. 'I'm Mai Ling, sister to Lord Zima Shao.' The other said 'Huan Xong, Chen General.' Mai Ling lowered her swords. 'Then since we are both with Chen, there is nothing to fear.' She sat down under the tree again. He sat down next to her. 'What were you doing up there?' She asked. 'Looking at the stars. It calms me down.' She nodded. 'Yes. They are beautiful.' He shook his head. 'They are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.' Mai Ling blushed, but it was so dark he didn't see. From his tent, Zima Shao watched in silent satisfaction. He had already met Huan Xong, and took a liking to the boy. 'Master Zima Shao, more wine?' Zima Shao turned to his servant girl Xu Zhaoning. 'Yes thank you.' Xu Zhaoning wore clothes similar to Diao Chan's, except black and red. 'So master Zima Shao, has our battle plan been decided upon?' Zima Shao nodded. 'Yes. We're going to stick with defense until we can figure out Zhuge Liang's plan.' She nodded. 'I see.'  
  
The Shu army marched at first light towards Tian Shui. The morning was misty, so the army moved unnoticed. Soon, Tian Shui was in sight. 'Lord Zhang Fei, go and carry out your part of the plan.' Zhuge Liang said. 'Right.' Zhang Fei replied. Zhang Fei's unit slipped quietly through the mist to carry out his mission, with Tian Shui growing ever closer. 


	3. Battle of Tian Shui: Chen's first Test

Chen Rising Chapter 3 Battle of Tian Shui: Chen's first test  
  
It was still early when the rams began battering the stone walls surrounding Tian Shui. 'The Shu army is here!' was heard throughout the city. Zima Shao and Xiahou Shang walked onto the city wall. 'I told you they would strike here.' Xiahou Shang said. 'Indeed. I shall remember to consult you when it comes to strategy.' The pounding on the walls resumed. 'Speaking of strategy, what do you suggest for this matter?' Xiahou Shang grinned. 'What would you do?' Zima Shao thought for a minute. 'I would bombard the rams with rocks and arrows, while sending a unit through the east and west gates to attack.' Xiahou Shang nodded. 'Your thinking mirrors my own. All that's left is to decide whom to send.' Xiahou Shang said. Zima Shao turned towards a soldier. 'Tell Huan Xong and Son Mia to prepare for battle.' The soldier bowed. 'Yes sir!' Within minutes, the two units charged out separate gates. 'Don't mind the stones or arrows men! Continue attacking the walls!' Zhang Fei yelled. His son, Zhang Bao came up to him. 'Father! Two units are coming at us from both sides!' Zhang Fei nodded. 'Just as Lord Zhuge said. Retreat! Leave the rams!' Zhang Fei's unit retreated towards the forest. 'Tell them not to pursue!' Xiahou Shang yelled. 'It's too late sir! They're out of range!' Zima Shao pulled his sword out. 'Then we shall go to support them! All units! Prepare for battle!' As Son Mia and Huan Xong travelled through the forest, an eerier silence dominated. 'I don't like this one bit.' Huan Xong said. 'Stay on your guard men. Anything can happen.' Son Mia said. 'Now, attack!' Out of the trees, Zhang Fei's unit dropped to the ground and attacked. 'What's this? They send children to fight a man?' Son Mia charged forward. 'I'm not a child, and I shall prove it!' Son Mia charged forward, pulling out her Typhoon Spear. 'I shall meet your challenge Zhang Fei!' Son Mia charged forward, cutting down troop after troop. Zhang Fei laughed. 'Fine.' Zhang Fei's Cobra Pike and Son Mia's Typhoon Spear locked. They exchanged blow after blow with neither gaining an advantage. Then, it happened. Son Mia left her left side open. Zhang Fei saw this and knocked her off her horse. 'This is what you get for fighting Zhang Fei!' He pulled the pike back and brought it down. Son Mia shut her eyes, expecting the blade to slice through her. Instead, she heard a metallic clang. She opened her eyes to see Huan Xong blocking the Cobra Pike with his twin swords. 'Go!' He yelled. She nodded. A soldier came up to Son Mia. 'Ma'am! Reinforcements have arrived!' Zhang Fei heard this. 'What? Zhuge Liang said nothing about this! Retreat!' The Shu forces began to retreat. 'Zhang Bao! Go and tell Lord Zhuge we need reinforcements!' Zhang Fei said. The young warrior sped off to where the rest of the Shu army was in hiding.  
  
Meanwhile, Huan Xong was dueling Zhang Fei and doing well against him. 'Well boy, you've got more strength in you then I thought.' Zhang Fei said. 'If you're trying to catch me off guard, it won't work.' Huan Xong said. As the two duelled, neither noticed the two armies closing in on their units. 'Brother! We've come to your aid!' Guan Yu shouted. 'Huan Xong! We are here to assist you!' Zhen Xhu said. The two armies converged, throwing all battle plans aside for an all-out melee. Among the confusion, Zima Shi found himself facing a young girl. 'I am Mai Ling, sister to Zima Shao. I shall be your opponent. What is your name?' Zima Shi shook his head. 'Not another one.' He said. 'What's your name already? If I don't know your name, I can't know who I'm going to kill!' Zima Shi sighed. 'If you must know, my name is Zima Shi!' Mai Ling gasped. 'What? Then you're?' He nodded. 'Family. Men retreat!' Mai Ling started to ride after him. 'Wait!' A Chen soldier rode up to her. 'Ma'am! The resistance is too strong! We can't pursue!' She stopped the horse, and watched the retreating Zima Shi. 'Until next time.'  
  
After Huan Xong had saved her, Son Mia had been fighting off soldiers. Suddenly, she ran into an officer on a horse. He had a magnificent sword. 'Are you the next victim for the phoenix tail?' he asked. She laughed. 'You're real funny. My typhoon spear will defeat you!' The two warriors charged towards each other exchanging blows, one after another. Neither backed down. A few nearby soldiers stopped fighting to watch the duel. Their battle raged on. All of a sudden, the Gongs from both sides rang, recalling the troops to their respective bases. The battles raged on for days, neither side gaining or losing ground. After one month had passed, both sides were prepared for peace.  
  
'My lord, an envoy from Liu Bei has arrived.' Zhen Xhu said. 'Send him in.' Zima Shao said. Into the room stepped none other then Zima Shi. 'Lord Zima Shao, my master, Lord Liu Bei, has grown tired of this endless battle and wishes that there be a peace between us.' Zima Shi said. Zima Shao nodded. 'I shall give you my decision tomorrow. That aside, I insist that you stay for the night. We shall have a feast to welcome you. Xu Zhaoning! Have the servants prepare the banquet hall!' The feast began with casual conversation between the officers. 'Zima Shi, while this siege has been going on, I managed to find some documents that prove our relationship as blood brothers.' Zima Shi looked up. 'Well, this is going to take some time to adjust to. Until now, I've never known any family.' Zima Shao nodded. 'Indeed. Ah well. The hour grows late, and I suppose that we should retire for the night. Mai Ling take our brother to his room.' Mai Ling bowed. 'All right.' They walked through the halls of the palace. 'So I suppose that you're my brother.' Mai Ling said. Zima Shi nodded. 'I suppose so. This is going to take some getting used to.' They arrived at the room Zima Shi was given. 'Well then, good night big brother.' She quickly hugged him, then left. Zima Shi stepped into the room and lay down on the bed. Within a few minutes, he was sound asleep. 


	4. The ShuChen Alliance: Beginning of an er...

Chen Rising Chapter 4 The Shu-Chen Alliance: Beginning of an Era  
  
Son Mia walked through the halls of Tian Shui. She was on night guard. She had got the midnight shift, and she was tired. Then she heard it. It sounded like someone in battle. She walked towards the source of the sound. She looked into the courtyard and saw Zima Shi. He was training even though it was the dead of night. Son Mia continued to watch as he fought with imaginary opponents, not stopping for a minute. She slowly entered the courtyard, still hiding. Suddenly, he sheathed one of his swords and flung something towards her. The object struck a tree next to her. It reverberated when it struck. 'You shouldn't sneak up on people. It's not healthy.' Zima Shi said. Son Mia looked at what he had thrown and saw it was a throwing knife. 'For all I knew, you could've been a spy, an assassin, or a thief.' Son Mia jumped up. 'I see your point. But still, you should check who's sneaking up on you.' Zima Shi, without breaking his training, said 'If you were an assassin, would you give me the chance to see you?' Son Mia shook her head. 'I suppose your right.' She sat down under the tree as he continued to train. 'Aren't you on the night shift?' He asked. 'I was, but it's Huan Xong's shift now.' He sat down next to her, finally tired after his workout. 'So what's your story?' Son Mia asked. 'What?' Zima Shi asked. 'Why'd you get involved? Why'd you join Shu?' Zima Shi thought for a minute. 'It all happened three years ago. I was an apprentice under a swordsman. Before he took me in, I had no family, no friends. I was just a kid going around stealing from travellers. Anyway, I made the mistake of attacking this swordsman, and he knocked me to the ground without drawing his sword. Back when he took me in, I was arrogant. He was determined to get rid of that part of me, so he decided to train me. I saw it as a chance to avenge my loss, so I accepted his offer. When I got to his home, the training was non-stop. If I wasn't eating or sleeping, I was training. The swordsman had a daughter. She was nice, but I didn't like her when I first arrived. After awhile, I started to regard her as a sister, and the swordsman as a father. By the time I had finished my training, all thoughts of getting him back and avenging my loss had died. I continued living with them, and my relationship with his daughter grew more romantic. Then, three years ago, it happened. I asked the swordsman if he would allow me to marry his daughter. He said it was fine with him. I had gone out hunting to get food for the feast to celebrate, but when I returned, the village was burning. I saw my master fighting some Wei soldiers. He cut them down easily, but collapsed from a wound on his side. I asked him what had happened, and he said that Wei soldiers had destroyed the village. I asked him about his daughter, and he said she had escaped. My master then died. I began to search all over for her, but I never found her. I then decided to join Shu and destroy Wei for what they had done.' Son Mia whistled. 'Whoa. Looks like you've had it hard.' She said. 'You have no idea.' Zima Shi thought. A few minutes passed in silence. Zima Shi looked over to see that Son Mia had fallen asleep. 'Why does she look so familiar?' he thought. His face slowly inched closer and closer to hers, until their faces were mere centimeters away. Suddenly, someone yelled 'Open the gate! I have an urgent message for Lord Zima Shao!' Zima Shi pulled his face away. 'This can't be good.' He said. He got up and looked at Son Mia, who was still asleep. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He laid her down on the bed. He then walked to see Zima Shao.  
  
'You're sure about this?' Zima Shao asked the messenger. 'Yes Lord Zima Shao! The Wei army has begun advancing! They passed through The Han Gu Gate and are heading towards Hong Nong!' Xiahou Shang heard this, but started to laugh. 'I'm assuming by that laugh that you have a plan Xiahou Shang?' Zima Shao asked. 'Yes Lord Zima Shao. Before coming to Tian Shui for this battle, I took precautionary steps in case Wei did invade. We need not rush to Hong Nong. The forces there can hold up for the time being.' Xiahou Shang said. Zima Shao didn't look at all surprised. 'And what forces would that be? Our entire army is here in Tian Shui.' Xiahou Shang shook his head. 'Not all our forces. I recruited two men and gave them an army of twenty thousand. They should be able to hold on. For now, our main concern should be the peace negotiations with Shu.' Xiahou Shang said. 'Lord Liu Bei wants peace. All he awaits is your answer.' Zima Shi said, entering the throne room. 'Ah, Brother! You're awake.' Zima Shao said. 'I've decided I will accept Lord Liu Bei's offer for peace.' Zima Shi nodded. 'Good. I've heard of the threat Wei currently posses to you're eastern cities and, if they capture Hong Nong, you're capital. So, I've come to suggest that Shu and Chen form an alliance against Wei.' Zima Shi said. Zima Shao nodded. 'That would be a good idea.' The next day, an alliance was formed between Chen and Shu. When the evening came, the two armies feasted. 'So you are Zima Shi's brother. It's good to meet you on peaceful terms.' Guan Yu said. 'And you must be the great Lord Guan Yu. I've heard many stories of your strength.' Zima Shao said. Liu Bei sat down next to Guan Yu. 'Without your older brother, I doubt this would've been possible.' Liu Bei said. 'Older?' Zima Shao asked in surprise. 'Yes. When he joined me, he said he was twenty- five. You look no older then eighteen.' Liu Bei said. 'Well my brother lied. We're twins. We're the same age.' Zima Shao said. 'Speaking of my brother, where is he?' Ma Chao walked up. 'I saw him walking towards the courtyard.'  
  
Slash. Block. Stab. Zima Shi trained hard, even though it was an evening to celebrate. Talking to Son Mia the previous night had made him remember who his master's killer was. Even though he was training, the scene flashed through his mind. His master, lying on the ground, blood all around him, several Wei soldiers on the ground dead. The place he had called home in flames, and his master's daughter nowhere to be seen. 'Master! Who did this?' His master coughed. 'He..said his name was Cao Sai..of Wei.' Zima Shi nodded his head. 'Zima Shi..my daughter still lives.. Please.. Find her.' With these words, his master died. 'Cao Sai.' He spat the name like it was venom. He knew what he would do when he found him. More memories flooded his head. The final day of his training. Learning the ultimate attack of the twin broadsword style. Again, he saw his master. 'Zima Shi, this is the ultimate technique. A foreigner taught it to me. It is called the Oni Giri.' Zima Shi nodded. 'You hurl your swords and use your chi to control and guide them towards your opponent. It has taken me years to master it. Now watch.' The swords began to glow red. Suddenly, he threw them. Instead of going a few feet and falling to the ground, they flew forward, slicing through a tree. They circled once, and returned to the old man's hands. 'Now you try.' He said. Zima Shi nodded. He threw the swords, but all they did was fall. 'Don't worry. No gets this on the first try. It will take you awhile to learn.' Now, the words made sense to him. He stopped training and began to concentrate. Unknown to him, the swords began to glow a pale red. 'ONI GIRI!' He threw the swords and, to his surprise and delight, he had control of them. He no longer saw from his eyes, but from the swords. It was as though his consciousness had shifted to them from his body. From the swords, he saw several people watching him. He paid no attention though, as he had the swords circle above the courtyard. Finally, he felt his energy being drained. He willed the swords to return to him, and they did. His eyes snapped open, and he turned around to see several Shu and Chen officers looking at him in shock. He grinned. Suddenly, He collapsed. 'Zima Shi!' The people began to run towards him. Th last thing Zima Shi saw was the group running towards him, with Son Mia in the lead. 


	5. Battle of Xin Ye Castle: East Versus Wes...

Chen Rising Chapter 5  
  
Battle of Xin Ye Castle: East against West  
  
'Stupid Wei bastards. They have no idea what they're up against.' Fei Long said, looking at the approaching Wei army from the walls of Hong Nong. Fei Long had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and green eyes. He wore white baggy pants and a blue vest. He kept watching the army as it drew closer. He turned to the man next to him. 'Do it.' He said. The man just nodded. He took a torch and lit a fuse, which burned down the walls and into the fields. All of a sudden, several explosions rocked the Wei army. 'Pull back!' The commander yelled. Fei Long nodded. 'Don't pursue.' The other man looked at him in surprise. 'We were told only to defend. Until Xiahou Shang or Lord Zima Shao say otherwise, we will only defend. If you don't obey, I'll have to execute you. What was your name again?' Fei Long asked. The man turned to Fei Long. 'Just call me Shadow.' Shadow wore a black ninja gi, and a mask covered his face. The only thing that the mask revealed was his blue eyes and a small scar above his left eye. Fei Long shrugged. 'Whatever.' Fei Long said. 'Damn. Where are those reinforcements? We can't hold off here forever.' A soldier rushed up the stairs leading to the balcony. 'A message has arrived. The main force will be here in five days. Shu reinforcements shall also be arriving.' Fei Long laughed. 'So Shu will be joining the party. How fun, an alliance with Shu. Looks like its east versus west.' Shadow laughed. 'Only temporary. Soon, dominance will be ours.' Fei long shrugged. 'Whatever.' He turned to the soldier. 'Tonight at midnight, have half the soldiers dig a series of pits around the city. We have to hold off as long as we can.' The soldier nodded. 'Yes sir!'  
  
'So what is Sun Quan's decision?' Gan Ning asked. 'Still undecided. He's wavering between war with Shu and war with Wei.' Lu Xun said. 'Uh. I wish that he'd make a decision. I'm eager for a fight.' Gan Ning said. Lu Xun didn't reply. 'So this is where you are.' Huang Gai said, walking into the courtyard. 'Lord Sun Quan has decided upon a plan.' Gan Ning immediately stood up. 'Finally! Time for a battle!' As the trio walked into the throne room, they heard Lu Meng say 'Are you sure this is a good idea my lord? Shu has recently allied with Chen. This makes them more formidable that before.' Sun Quan shrugged. 'Then we shall ally with Wei. My brother and father weren't afraid of Liu Bei, and neither am I!' Sun Quan said. He pulled his sword out of his sheath. 'I swore that I would fulfil my brother's dream of uniting the land! I shall become Conqueror where my brother couldn't! Prepare the armies! We march on Jing! All armies are to advance to Xin Ye!' Lu Meng bowed. 'Yes my lord! I shall dispatch an envoy to Xu Chang immediately.'  
  
Cao Cao looked into the mirror. What he saw was no longer the young, proud hero of chaos, but an old warrior past his prime. 'I'm getting too old for this.' Cao Cao said. 'Indeed you are my lord. While heaven may be forgiving, age isn't.' Cao Cao turned and saw a young girl at the entrance to his chamber. 'Ah. Ren Mei. It is good to see you.' Ren Mei wore a bluish vest over a white sash that sort of crosses over the chest and a pair of baggy, white pants tucked into some old, brown boots. She wore an old blue hat and had shoulder length brown hair. 'Considering what is on my mind, I need to talk to someone.' Cao Cao said. Ren Mei nodded. 'You mean about your heir? I thought Cao Pi was to succeed you.' Cao Cao shook his head. 'He was supposed to, but he is too ill to do so. I now have to decide which of my relatives will take my place as Wei Emperor. And that isn't an easy task.' Cao Cao said. Ren Mei shrugged. 'Just find out who your closest relative is.' She said. 'If only it were that simple. Cao Pi is my only competent son, and Tao Qian's men killed the rest of my immediate family1.' Cao Cao bowed his head. 'That was indeed a most unfortunate incident. My father, mother, grandfathers, grandmothers, brothers and sisters. All gone.' Cao Cao gave a sigh. 'What about Cao Sai? Isn't he your closest relative?' Ren Mei asked. Cao Cao laughed. 'I had nearly forgotten! With old age, the memory tends to leave first.' Cao Cao said. 'Then it is so?' Ren Mei asked. Cao Cao nodded. 'Yes. Cao Sai shall be my heir apparent.' Suddenly, a soldier ran into the chamber. 'My lord! An envoy from Sun Quan has arrived!' Cao Cao rubbed his temples. 'And the plot thickens.' He said, feeling a headache coming on. 'Send him in.' Ren Mei said. Into the room came the messenger. He wore basic armor for soldiers, but with 2 spiked shoulder pads. Beneath them came 2 white capes. 'My name is Nan Si. I come as an envoy for my lord Sun Quan. He desires an alliance with Wei to battle Shu and Chen.' Cao Cao nodded. 'Then it shall be so.' Cao Cao said. Nan Si bowed. 'Then my lord asks that you advance your forces to Xin Ye In preparation to invade Jing. He wishes that it be split between the two of our kingdoms. You will get Xiang Yang, Wan, Lu Kou, and Jiang Ling, While Wu gets Chang Sha, Gui Yang, Wu Ling, and Ling Ling. That is his proposition.' Cao Cao laughed. 'Then that shall do it.' He said. 'For now anyway.' He thought  
  
'This again?' Zima Shi thought as he regained consciousness. 'My luck thus far has sucked entirely.' Sitting up, he saw that he was in a tent. 'Well. This is different.' He said aloud. 'You've been out for a week. In that time, a lot has happened.' Zima Shi turned and saw a group of Shu and Chen generals enter the tent. Among them were Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei, Zima Shao, Mai Ling, Son Mia, and Son Ja. 'Wu and Wei have allied. All their armies have moved to Xin Ye. Our armies are headed there as we speak.' Zhuge Liang said. Zima Shi sighed. 'A four-way battle. Won't this be fun.' Zima Shi said. 'You won't partaking.' Son Ja said. 'Oh, and why not?' Zima Shi asked. Son Mia stepped up. 'Because you're still too weak. That technique nearly killed you.' She said. He snorted. 'And what are you? My girlfriend?' Son Mia blushed and was about to respond, but Zhuge Liang stopped her. 'Allow me to talk with General Zima. I believe I can convince him.' Zhuge said. Within minutes, Zhuge Liang had walked out and said that Zima Shi wasn't going to the battle. 'So what did you say?' Liu Bei asked. 'I'm sorry, but that I cannot reveal.' Zhuge Liang said. 'It's best that we begin to mobilize our forces for the upcoming battle. It will not be an easy battle.'  
  
In the fields surrounding Xin Ye, the four armies faced each other. As if Nature itself sensed the oncoming conflict, a thunderstorm raged on in the distance, growing closer with each passing second. At the head of each army, the generals all prepared for battle. 'This is the end of you traitors!' Liu Bei shouted. 'You're a fool. The Han is dead! The people call for change!' Cao Cao retorted. With his sword drawn, Zima Shao shouted 'It's time to end this! Cao Cao! Sun Quan! Our Kingdoms will never be able to live under the same sun! All units! Charge!' Without any further warning, both Shu and Chen armies charged forward into the opposing lines. The Wei army and Wu army also charged. The four leaders, with their armies behind them, all charged towards their opponent, swords drawn.  
  
Zima Shi sat in his tent, the sounds of battle reaching his ears. 'Zhuge Liang. What exactly were you implying?' He said aloud. He recalled what the strategist said to him. 'The age began by Lord Liu Bei, Cao Cao, and Sun Quan is coming to an end. Two shall thrive, and two shall fall. Lord Liu has no heir. His only son, Liu Shan, is merely an infant. An infant is not capable of ruling a kingdom. None of the Generals under Lord Liu are as young as they used to be.' Zima Shi continued to guess what Zhuge Liang was getting at. 'If he was suggesting that I take the throne is something should happen to Lord Liu Bei, he's mad.' Zima Shi thought. That's when he saw what Zhuge Liang had been getting at. What he meant by the age made by Liu, Sun, and Cao coming to an end. Zhuge Liang knew something was going to happen. Zima Shi leapt up. He yelled to one of the soldiers 'Prepare my horse! I need to get to the battle!' The soldier looked at him. 'But General! You were ordered to remain here!' Zima Shi scowled. 'I don't care! I don't need to explain myself to a soldier! Just do it!' Grabbing his broad swords, Zima Shi leapt onto the horse, hoping he wasn't too late.  
  
In the middle of the battle, the four leaders duelled among themselves. Liu Bei and Cao Cao fought, while Zima Shao and Sun Quan fought. Zima Shao was on the offensive, and driving Sun Quan back. 'More of an intellectual then a fighter aren't you Sun Quan?' Sun Quan scoffed at him, attempting to fight back. 'You're sort of like my brother. I haven't known him long, but already I can tell he's an intellectual.' Zima Shao said. 'Why are you talking during battle?' Sun Quan asked. Zima Shao shrugged. 'Helps me to find my opponents weakness!' Zima Shao made a final thrust where Sun Quan had let his guard down. The sword cut through Sun Quan's robe and into his skin. Sun Quan felt the blade cut into his side, and he knew it was over. Falling to the ground, Sun Quan whispered 'Brother. I'm sorry. I wasn't able to fulfil your dream.' With a final sigh, Sun Quan the King of the Southland, died. Command of the Wu army transferred to Sun Shang Xiang. Upon hearing of her brother's death, she ordered a full retreat. 'Return to Jian Ye.' She said. The Wu forces began to withdraw. When Cao Cao saw this, he swore. 'Damn them!' He thought. Liu Bei saw this and laughed. 'Your losing Cao Cao. What will you do?' Cao Cao grinned. He made a last thrust and locked swords with Liu Bei. Then, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small dagger with seven jewels in its hilt. 'What?' Liu Bei said. Cao Cao laughed as he stabbed it into Liu Bei. 'Say goodbye, King of the Riverlands!'  
  
Five men stood on a cliff overlooking the battle. 'Why are we doing this again?' he first one asked. The leader scoffed. 'I already told you. Don't ask again.' The man turned back towards the battle. 'Soon. Very soon, all our plans and preparations shall bear fruit.'  
  
1To understand this, you must have read the Three Kingdoms story. And unless you've played Dynasty Tactics or read the story, you won't know who Tao Qian is.  
  
That's chapter 5. This is a critical turning point of this story. The next chapter will have even more surprises. And, as always, please review! 


	6. Inner Turmoil: The old Era Ends

Chen Rising Chapter 6  
  
Inner Turmoil: The old Era Ends  
  
*Present Time*  
  
'What are we going to do about this?' Zima Shao asked. 'There is not much we can do my lord. Their betrayal has left us without a home.' Xiahou Shang said. Zima Shao scowled. Half of his forces had betrayed him after the battle of Xin Ye. They said that they didn't think he had the strength to conquer the land. Only Xiahou Shang, Zhen Xhu, Mai Ling, Son Mia, Huan Xong, Kai Mei, and a few thousand troops had followed him. The rest defected to Wei. 'Humph. My dream has died. But there is still hope for us. We may not be able to fulfil my dream, but we can help to fulfil my brother's. Tomorrow we begin our march to Cheng Du!'  
  
*One month ago*  
  
Zima Shao looked over Sun Quan's body. 'That's one down and one to go.' He said. It was then he heard it. 'Say goodbye, King of the Riverlands!' He turned and saw Cao Cao stab Liu Bei with a dagger. 'No!' He yelled. 'I am triumphant! Liu Bei is dead!' Cao Cao said. Suddenly, someone rode by and Cao Cao's head went flying from his shoulders. Zima Shao turned and looked at the rider. It was Zima Shi. 'Brother!' Zima Shao yelled. 'Order a full retreat. Both Shu and Chen!' Zima Shao stood astonished, but acted still. 'All units, retreat!' Many of the Wei generals saw this and began to pursue. Cao Sai stopped them. 'All men retreat.' Cao Sai said calmly. 'Only his Excellency can order a retreat.' Xu Huang said. 'Lord Cao Cao has fallen in battle. As his heir, I am assuming the leadership of Wei, and am ordering a retreat! Any who disobey will be executed on the spot!' The Wei generals complied, and withdrew. At the Shu camp, Liu Bei was in the infirmary, the Shu generals all surrounding him. 'The wound is deep and has punctured some of his vital organs. I'm afraid he doesn't have long to live.' The medic said. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were on the ground. 'Brother! If you die now, how will we be able to fulfil our peach garden oath?' Guan Yu said. 'Brother! We shall fight until our lives end to avenge you!' Zhang Fei said. 'No need.' Zima Shi said, walking in. 'And why not general?' Zhuge Liang asked, though his tone sounded like he already knew why. Zima Shi then held up Cao Cao's severed head. 'The so-called hero of chaos and first emperor of Wei is already dead. That's why the Wei forces retreated.' At the sight of Cao Cao's head, Liu Bei let out a small laugh. 'Looks like my journey to the underworld won't be a lonely one. My only son is a mere infant. Incapable of ruling a kingdom. Until he comes of the age when he can rule and comprehend his responsibilities, I want you, Zima Shi, to rule Shu. These are my final wishes, and I ask all of you obey them.' It was with these words that Liu Bei died. Zima Shi placed Cao Cao's severed head on the ground next to Liu Bei's bed. He turned to Zhuge Liang. 'Begin the burial preparations. The army is to go into mourning. We shall retreat to Cheng Du at first light.' Ma Chao stood up. 'And if Cao Sai pursues? I have heard that he has already taken the Wei throne.' Zima Shi smiled. 'I am sure Master Zhuge can think something up.' Zhuge Liang thought for a minute. 'Yes. I believe I have.' Zhuge Liang walked out of the tent and began his preparations.  
  
*Current Time*  
  
Zima Shi sat upon the throne in Cheng Du's palace. 'Any news of my brother? He asked. Yi Shao shook his head. 'Not a word my lord.' Yi Shao wore a plain steel chestplate on his chest. Armor guards are on his wrists, while cloth ones cover his shin area. A small sash is wrapped around his waist. He had steel-grey eyes and dark brown hair that bordered on black. Zima Shi sighed in agitation. All contact with Chen had been cut off. All that came in were unconfirmed rumors of the Chen generals rebelling against Zima Shao, and Wei taking over Chen's territory. 'Brother. What has happened to you?' He said aloud. 'Why did they betray you?' Zima Shi stood up and exited the throne room. He walked into the courtyard and sat down under a peach blossom tree. 'Ironic.' He thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Son Ja sat in his chambers, and stranger sitting across from him. 'We need your help. With Lord Liu's death so recent and leadership weighing so heavily of Zima Shi's mind, we need your assistance.' The stranger laughed and downed some wine. 'Is that the only reason? Or is it because you're too weak too help the current Emperor?' Son Ja pulled the Phoenix Sword out of its sheath. 'Don't even try that Fei Shen. You know as well as I do that you can't beat me!' Fei Shen stood up. He wore greenish armor with tan designs and straps, leather wrist and leg guards with standard issue foot wear. He wore on his head a brown bandanna with a green phoenix design. He had brown eyes and short black hair. 'Now you know I was only joking. Don't be so serious all the time!' Fei Shen said with a laugh.  
  
*One month ago*  
  
'We're retreating?' Zima Shao asked astonished. 'Yes. With Liu Bei's death, our soldier's morale will plummet. If the soldiers don't want to fight, they will die without trying. Just as Liu Bei cared for his men, so do I. As Sun Tzu said, If you love the soldiers like your own children, they will die with you willingly.' Zima Shao saw the sense in this. 'True, but what about my forces?' He asked. 'You killed Sun Quan, Cao Cao killed Liu Bei, and I killed Cao Cao. None of our forces except for yours and Wei's are able to battle. And upon our retreat to Cheng Du, Wei will pursue. But, a plan has already been made. All that remains to be done is for you to hear the plan and say whether you will help or not.' Zima Shi whispered the plan to Zima Shao, who just smiled. Within minutes, all the Chen Generals heard the plan. Some liked it, while others didn't. 'Regardless of your personal opinions, we are going through with the plan.' The Next day, the Shu forces began retreating to Cheng Du while the Chen forces withdrew to Chang An. 'Cao Sai! The Shu and Chen forces have begun to retreat!' A soldier said, running into the main tent. Cao Sai grinned. 'Prepare to pursue!' As the Shu army withdrew, dust was seen rising behind them. 'Turn the men and execute the plan!' Zima Shi yelled. Then from out of the crowd of Soldiers, riding upon Hex Mark and in full armor, was Liu Bei. 'Liu Bei lives? It was a trick!' Cao Sai said. The Wei forces began to retreat, but from behind the Chen forces charged them. Caught between the two forces, the Wei army suffered a crushing defeat. 'Retreat!' Cao Sai began to flee. Looking back, he muttered 'I'll get you someday.' Riding back into the camp, Zima Shi grinned. The plan had worked flawlessly. He rode up next to Hex Mark. 'Nice impersonation brother. You make a perfect Liu Bei.' Zima Shao, inside Liu Bei's armor, laughed. 'I only had to look the part. I didn't have to speak. Otherwise it wouldn't have worked.'  
  
*Present Time*  
  
'Just what are we going to do my lord?' Runi Fei asked. 'How are we going to deal with Shu?' Kwan Tao said, walking into the throne room. 'I will deal with them when I see fit!' Cao Sai yelled. Many of the former Chen generals shuddered. They still weren't use to their new leader's temper. 'Conquering Shu will not be easy. Since Wu surrendered and Chen was taken, both of our kingdoms have grown exponentially stronger. We must act.' Ren Mei said. Cao Sai swore. 'WE NEED A PLAN!' He yelled. 'Once one of you comes up with a worth while plan, then we shall begin preparations!' Cao Sai calmed down. 'But aside from that, I know that we shall defeat Shu! I have gathered the best commander's in the land. With the late lord Cao Cao's generals weakened by age, I have had no choice but to recruit you all.' Cao Sai said, looking at the group of generals before him. 'And with this army, I shall conquer this land! This is the New Wei Kingdom!'  
  
'My Lord! Zima Shao and several of his generals have arrived!' Yi Shao said. Zima Shi awoke with a start at hearing his brother's name. He rushed to the throne room. 'Brother! What happened?' He asked when he saw Zima Shao. 'Most of my generals have betrayed me and joined Wei. They said that I didn't have the strength to conquer the realm. Only these generals followed me.' He said motioning to Son Mia, Mai Ling, Xiahou Shang, Zhen Xhu, Huan Xong and Kai Mei. 'So your Kingdom is no more? In that case, why not join me brother? Lord Guan and the other generals don't have the strength they used to, and I will need all the help I can get.' Zima Shi said. Zima Shao bowed. 'As you wish my lord.' Zima Shi stood up. 'For the time being, Shu is under my rule. And as long as it is under my rule, I shall not give up trying to subjugate Wei. This land shall be united under the rightful emperor Liu Chan! Prepare to mobilize!'  
  
A/N: I'm so evil. Leaving this chapter off at a cliff-hanger. *Begins laughing evilly* 'OK I'm done. Anyway, I don't normally do this, but I'm gonna give a little preview of the final chapter of my story. I just have to write the idea down or I might forget it! (Yes, I am a baka) While we're on the topic of chapters, I have decided to have chapter 10 be the final chapter. It's not much of an excuse, but I hardly have time during the week to write chapters, me being in my senior year and all. So instead of keeping all of you waiting for weeks and months on end for a new chapter, I'm going to finish this story on chapter 10. If you all are disappointed, I feel very bad. But I'm going to give this ending all I got! So without further ado, here's the preview!  
  
Chen Rising Final Chapter End of an Era: Two become one  
  
Zima Shi and Zima Shao ran into the palace, dressed fully in armor. 'Where's Liu Chan?' Zima Shi asked one of the guards. 'In the nursery with Lady Mai Ling.' the guard responded. Zima Shi sat on the throne, while Zima Shao went to get Mai Ling. Zima Shao burst into the nursery. 'Mai Ling! Zima Shao wants you and Liu Chan in the throne room!' Zima Shao said. Noticing the tone of urgency in his voice, Mai Ling picked up Liu Chan and ran to the throne room. When she reached the Throne Room, she noticed Son Mia and Huan Xong were there also. When she reached the throne, Zima Shi spoke. 'This new enemy has penetrated too deeply into Shu, and I fear the kingdom we have been trying to make will fall. I want you three and Liu Chan to flee. Leave Cheng Du.' Son Mia was the first to protest. 'No way! Are you crazy? Where will we go?' Zima Shao spoke up. 'A home has already been arranged near Wu Zhang Plains. This isn't a matter that you have any say in. This isn't easy, but it must be done.' Mai Ling and Huan Xong nodded, knowing there was no other way. But Son Mia wouldn't back down. 'No way am I going along with this! I'd rather fall in battle!' Zima Shi stood up. He slowly walked down the throne until he stood in front of Son Mia. 'Sorry about this.' He said. He then hit her on the back of her neck, knocking her out. He turned to Mai Ling and Huan Xong. 'Take her and go.' He said. Several guards picked Son Mia up and lead Huan Xong and Mai Ling outside the palace. They came to the palace stable, where Kai Mei sat in a cart. 'Come on! We have to get out of here quick!' Meanwhile, in front of the palace, Zima Shi sat on horseback with Zima Shao and his generals surrounding him. 'Do you believe we have made the right choice?' He asked Zima Shao. 'I believe we have. In order for Liu Chan and the others to live, we had to.' Zima Shao said. Zima Shi nodded. 'Then let's begin this.' So saying, he kicked his horse, prompting it to charge. 'This shall be the final battle! Win or lose, this is the end!'  
  
End Preview 


	7. The flame of Wei dies: Jin Rises from th...

Chen Rising Chapter 7  
  
The flame of Wei dies: Jin rises from the ashes  
  
'My lord! The Shu army is on the march!' Cao Sai grinned. 'It looks like our friends from Shu are making the first move.' Cao Sai said. 'Prepare for battle!' Niu Kuoang bowed, and ran off to give out the orders. 'This will be our last battle, Zima Shi. And I look forward to it.' Cao Sai thought. Ren Mei walked up to him and interrupted his thoughts. 'Are you so sure about this? The New Year is nearly upon us. Is it such a good idea to do this?' Cao Sai grinned. 'Afraid of battle Ren Mei?' He asked. 'Of course not. I just find it foolish to engage in battle with Lord Cao Cao so recently deceased.' Cao Sai shook his head. 'If we don't do this, we shall be ceding the land to Shu. Land is the basis of the kingdom. If it's given up, there is no kingdom.' Cao Sai said. Ren Mei bowed. 'I see. Then I shall begin my preparations.' She walked off, leaving Cao Sai to his thoughts. 'Watch over us Lord Cao Cao.'  
  
The Shu army had set up camp after marching to Han Zhong. This was their intended point of invasion for their campaign against Wei. They had set up camp and the sun had already begun to set. 'I'm going off for a ride. You're in command.' Zima Shi said to Zima Shao. 'Be careful my brother.' So saying, Zima Shi rode off into the mountains. At first he was going at a fast pace, but after awhile he slowed, admiring the scenery. As he was riding through a grove of trees, he noticed that all the usual sounds of the night were missing. He could hear neither the harmonic chirping of the cicadas or the sounds of the crickets as he rode. Suddenly, he saw a glint of metal. He tried to dodge, but couldn't quickly enough. Pain erupted in his left side as he felt a ninja star cut into him. He hit the ground and let out a yell of pain. From out of the trees leapt Shadow. 'It's you, you traitorous bastard.' Zima Shi said. Shadow didn't reply. Zima Shi stood up, clutching his side. He managed to draw one of his swords. He began to run towards Shadow, but lost his strength mid-run. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. 'What's happening? What did you do?' Zima Shi asked, among gasps of pain. 'That Star I threw at you was coated in a very lethal poison from an insect in the Nanman region. I'm afraid you don't have long to live.' Zima Shi tried to walk back to his horse, but fell. 'At least I shall have your head to present to Lord Cao Sai.' Shadow drew his sword and was about to strike, but a spear stopped his sword. He turned and saw Son Mia, ready to fight. 'Traitor.' Was all she said as she began her attack. Shadow jumped into the tree and sheathed his sword. 'My job is finished. Although I cannot take his head, he shall die anyway.' Shadow said as he vanished. Son Mia ignored him and ran to Zima Shi. 'No time to take him back to the base.' She put him down and began searching through the bushes for several herbs. 'A fever, cold chills, and heavy breathing.' She said, taking to mind the symptoms and grabbing the needed herbs.  
  
Cao Sai sat in his tent. He was reading a set of scrolls that contained the teachings of Sun Tzu. Out of the darkness, Shadow appeared. 'Was your mission a success?' Cao Sai asked without looking up. 'I found him in the mountains alone. I wasn't able to kill him personally, but I did manage to poison him. If that girl that saved him doesn't have a thorough medical knowledge, he'll be dead by the morning.' Shadow said. 'Not exactly the result I wanted, but it shall work. You're dismissed.' Shadow bowed, then vanished. 'This shall hopefully work to our advantage.' He said.  
  
'Any sign of our Lord or Son Mia?' Son Ja asked. Fei Shen shook his head. 'None yet.' Son Ja nodded. It had been hours since the sun had set. 'Keep searching. We have to find them! We don't know Wei's position, so we need to find them quickly.' Fei Shen rode off to continue the search. Huan Xong and Mai Ling then rode up. 'Zima Shao has ordered us to assist you.' Son Ja nodded. 'You two head that way. I'll keep searching in this area.' Huan Xong and Mai Ling rode off. The woods were incredibly quiet. Huan Xong had learned from experience that it was too quiet, so he had his twin swords out. 'What are you so nervous about?' Mai Ling asked. 'It's far too quiet.' He said. 'You're just paranoid.' Mai Ling responded. Suddenly, Huan Xong pushed Mai Ling of her horse and jumped off his. 'What's your problem?' She yelled. The two horses they were riding on suddenly fell to the ground. Huan Xong walked up to one of them and pulled something off the horse's neck. He tossed it to Mai Ling. 'Still think I'm paranoid?' It was a poisoned dart. 'Those were meant for us. Someone's here.' Huan Xong looked around, and focused his vision on one particular area of the trees. Suddenly, a dagger flew out from the darkness. Huan Xong caught the dagger and threw it back into the tree. Tumbling from the branches, Shadow hit the ground with a thud, the dagger embedded in his arm. 'You.' Huan Xong said. Shadow only glared at him. Mai Ling stepped forward. 'You betrayed my brother. Why?' Shadow didn't say anything. He quickly reached into his cloak and threw a single shuriken at her. Instead of moving or even blocking, Mai Ling froze. Huan Xong reacted, knocking it away with his swords, but when he turned back to Shadow, he was gone. 'We must be on the right track. He was trying to keep us away.' Mai Ling walked up behind him. 'Thank you.' He turned around only to receive a deep, passionate kiss from Mai Ling. Every alarm in his mind went off, but his body ignored them. When they finally parted, all they did was stand there. 'Huan Xong, there's something I want to tell you.' She said at last. He grinned, already knowing what it was. 'And what would that be?' She looked down for a second be then looked up. 'I love you.' She said. Huan Xong nodded. 'I also have something to say, but you just said it for me.' The two lovers embraced each other, oblivious to the rest of the world.  
  
Zima Shi opened his eyes slowly. He could hardly see because of the feverish haze that clouded his vision. He looked up and saw someone kneeling next to him. He squinted, trying to see who it was. 'Who?' He managed to whisper before passing out again. Son Mia looked over from crushing the herbs to Zima Shi. 'Got to hurry.' She said, turning back to her work. Within minutes, she had finished her concoction. She lifted Zima Shi up. 'This is medicine. Drink it.' Barely conscious, Zima Shi groaned. She poured the medicine into his mouth, but he wouldn't swallow it. 'You have to swallow the medicine or you'll die!' She said. Still nothing. 'Stubborn.' She said. She looked around quickly. 'You owe me for this Zima Shi.' She said. She then kissed him hard on his lips. Shocked, Zima Shi swallowed, the medicine finally going down his throat. Even though he had already swallowed the medicine, Son Mia didn't end the kiss. 'Why?' she thought. When she finally did end it, she mentally berated herself. She heard Zima Shi mumble something, but she assumed it to be the delirium caused by the fever. She lay Zima Shi back down and leaned against a tree. For many hours, nothing happened. She felt herself dozing off when she heard something. She stood up and looked around. The sun had begun to rise, and in the distance, she saw dust rising. 'Wei!' She ran over to Zima Shi and slung one of his arms over her shoulder. She began to walk over to Zima Shi's horse and first sat Zima Shi on it, then climbed up herself. She then kicked the horse. The horse took off running. Looking behind her, she saw several of the Wei generals coming closer. 'We're too heavy for the horse.' She said to herself.  
  
Zima Shi slowly felt himself regaining his senses. Ever since Son Mia had got him to swallow the medicine, he had been neither asleep nor awake. Right now, he knew he was on a horse. He opened his eyes to see Son Mia guiding the horse. He looked back and saw the pursuing troops. At their head was Cao Sai. Zima Shi went for one of his swords, ready to jump off the horse and fight. But in his search for one of his swords, Son Mia saw he was awake. 'Zima Shi! You're awake!' Zima Shi grinned. 'It's not that easy to kill me.' He said. Suddenly, something shot past Zima Shi's ear. 'No.' he thought. The arrow whizzed past him and hit Son Mia's left arm. She let out a scream of pain. Zima Shi grabbed her to keep her from falling off. He stopped the horse and jumped off. 'What are you doing?' Son Mia asked. 'Distracting them.' He said. 'You can't fight them all by yourself! And you're still wounded!' She said, referring to the wound in his side. 'We can't live forever.' He said. 'Now run!' He heard the horse neigh, and then run off. 'Farewell Son Mia.' He said. 'I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you.' A voice said. He whirled around. Son Mia stood behind him, her Typhoon Spear in hand. 'Are you crazy? You'll die!' She grabbed the arrow imbedded in her arm and with a grunt, pulled it out. 'I'm a warrior before I'm a woman. That's my fate.' She said. Zima Shi shook his head. 'Stubborn fool.' He said. She laughed. 'I could say the same about you.' Zima Shi nodded. 'This is probably a really bad time to say this, but I may not get another chance.' Zima Shi said suddenly. 'If you're going to say what I think you are, save it for when we get back to Cheng Du. I'm not dying and neither are you!' She said. As the Wei forces drew closer, Zima Shi grew more ready. Just as Cao Sai was within sword's length, an army wearing purple suddenly appeared. Their sudden appearance of this new army caused the Wei forces to panic. 'Any who retreat will die!' Cao Sai roared. A shadow fell over Cao Sai. He looked up and saw Zima Shi, broadswords drawn, mouth opened in one long battle cry. Cao Sai was able to block one of the swords, but the other came down, cutting his arm off. He fell to the ground. Zima Shi pulled his sword back, ready to deliver the final blow. Cao Sai then began to laugh. 'This new force is even more powerful then my Kingdom of Wei. It's a shame that they shall conquer the land.' Cao Sai began to laugh again. Zima Shi then stabbed Cao Sai, putting the ruler out of his misery. Pulling his sword from Cao Sai's now dead body, Zima Shi saw Son Mia running towards him, both her spear were covered in blood. 'Zima Shi! We have to escape!' Zima Shi nodded and sheathed his swords. They both ran, avoiding combat whenever possible. They finally reached the end of the battlefield and ran into the woods. When they could no longer see the battlefield, they sat down to rest. 'That is something I would rather not go through again.' Zima Shi said. Suddenly, they heard something. Clapping. They both looked up into the tree to see a man. He was wearing a full suit of armor, including a helmet that masked his face. 'Bravo, bravo. To think it was you who killed the great Cao Sai of Wei. You saved me a lot of trouble.' Zima Shi pulled his swords out. 'Who are you?' The man chuckled. 'My name is Sima Dan, and I am the Sovereign of Jin.'  
  
My first attempt at serious romance. It may be cheesy, but I don't usually use romance in my stories. Just to finish this chapter up, I'd like to thank all my reviewers who have stuck with me since I began this project. Red Ninja1, The duo of animatized, Nacla, Dragonridley, Miss Da Qiao, Legend2, and Maiden of Water. If it weren't for these people, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far. I thank you. To the people who reviewed, but didn't submit characters, I thank you for the time you took to review. And as for those people who just submitted characters and not reviewed, you know who you are. *glares* enough of that. Next chapter will be up soon! 


	8. One month to go: Count down to the end

Chen Rising chapter 8  
  
One month to go: Count down to the end  
  
'Jin?' Zima Shi said, astonished. Sima Dan laughed. 'Yes. You heard right. The Kingdom of Jin. Thanks to you killing Cao Sai, my men have already begun the take over of Wei's territory. And it's all thanks to you.' Sima Dan said. Suddenly, five armoured figures stepped out of the woods. All had drawn swords. 'Shall we end their lives Sima Dan?' One of them said. Sima Dan shook his head. 'Not yet Matriel. I prefer to give my opponent a fighting chance. Let them go.' Matriel looked surprised for a minute, but that look vanished as quickly as it came. 'As you wish.' Matriel put his sword away. 'Make sure they get back to their camp safely. No sense in them dying out here.' Sima Dan said. He turned to Zima Shi and Son Mia. 'You're Kingdom has one month to prepare before my men and I attack. Until that time, farewell.' Sima Dan leapt up higher into the tree and vanished. Matriel turned to one of the other men. 'Leliel! Take them to their camp.' Leliel nodded silently. The others followed Matriel as he walked off, leaving Zima Shi and Son Mia to Leliel. Leliel pointed in a certain direction and began walking. Zima Shi and Son Mia followed, not having any other choice. They had been walking for an hour when the base finally appeared. No sooner had they seen the base, Leliel vanished. Zima Shi walked back into the base. 'Lord Zima Shi has returned!' The sentry called out. Soldiers and generals alike swarmed out to meet him. However, Zima Shi immediately called for the generals to meet with him in his tent. When all the generals had reached his ten, he got straight to business. 'Wei is dead.' He said. There was a large outburst of cheers and applause, but Zima Shi quickly quieted them. 'However, the War is far from over. A New Kingdom has arisen.' The generals all gasped. 'They are lead by a man named Sima Dan. This is a war that I now don't think we can win.' He said. 'And why not? That's not the voice of my brother I'm hearing.' Zima Shao said. 'They have warriors. But they aren't Chinese. They're.. Different.' Zima Shi said. Zima Shao looked nervous. 'Describe them.' Zima Shi launched into a full description of the five warriors who confronted them and nearly ended their lives. Zima Shao looked terrified. 'What is it? Kai Mei asked. 'Roman Legionnaires.' Zima Shao said, dread apparent in his voice. Most of the generals looked at him in confusion. 'When I was a child, before I had even thought to create Chen, I lived with travelling merchants. On one of our longer trips, we headed far to the west. To a place called Rome. They're an advanced people, possessing a grand empire and a powerful military. Their warriors were known as Legionnaires. I saw a display where the soldiers were training. They fought in a huge building that was called a Coliseum. They are strong soldiers and are very difficult to defeat.' Zima Shao said. 'Their technique is something I didn't see, so I don't know how they fight.' Zima Shi shook his head. 'Well, we have one month to think something up. Let's get started.'  
  
Sima Dan walked along the line of captives. Each of the Wei generals had been captured. He looked at them, amused. 'Such fools.' He said out loud. Suddenly, one of the Wei generals got up and tried to attack Sima Dan. The guards however, had other plans. The prisoner was pinned down. 'Excitable one, aren't you?' Kwan Tao looked up in disgust. Sima Dan drew his sword and quickly killed Kwan Tao. 'Any other takers?' He said. No one did anything. He continued to walk along the line until one of the prisoners caught his eye. She wore a violet qipao with dragons on it. She had shoulder length black hair with a violet headband. 'And who might you be?' he asked. She refused to speak. 'Have her and the other female captives sent to my quarters. Execute the men.' He said to his generals. One of the generals and a few of the guards took the women away. 'Qiao Mei, make sure they receive good treatment.' The general nodded. Many of the men tried to escape their fate, but none did. Walking away from the execution grounds, Sima Dan walked through Xu Chang's palace. 'Quite intricate. Almost as intricate as the palace in Rome.' He said. He entered the throne room and sat on the throne. 'Guards, leave.' The guards walked out, leaving the Jin Sovereign to himself. Or so he thought. 'Your plans my lord?' Matriel said. 'None yet.' Sima Dan said. 'Being so carefree isn't a good thing for an emperor.' Matriel said. The doors to the throne room opened, and in walked Sima Dan's generals. 'Ah my warriors. Long has it been my dream to subjugate these rogue kingdoms. Soon, our dream of a united land shall be complete!' The generals bowed and said 'GLORY TO JIN!' However, Matriel and his men didn't bow. One of the Jin generals saw this and stood up. 'Infidels! Bow before this land's sovereign!' The man wore purple armor and had a scar running down his face. He had short black hair and brown eyes. His name was Wei Xian. Matriel regarded the challenger. 'This man isn't our lord. We were merely given orders from our lord to assist him.' Matriel said. Another warrior stood up. 'You dare to pick a fight with us?' This man wore a purple vest with long, baggy white pants. He had spiky brown hair and crimson eyes. His name was Xu Shao. 'Prepare to die.' One of the men from Matriel's group said. He wore the same armor that the others wore, but was much taller then the rest. 'Bardiel, stand down.' Matriel said. Sima Dan looked at Xu Shao and Wei Xian. 'You two calm down.' He said. Xu Shao and Wei Xian looked from Sima Dan to Matriel. Then, they reluctantly lowered their weapons. Matriel and his men walked out. 'My lord, why do you continue to put up with their arrogance?' Wei Xian asked. 'Because each of them has the strength of Lu Bu. For now, I shall make use of them because my friend the Emperor of Rome saw fit to lend them to me.' Sima Dan said. Wei Xian bowed. 'I understand.'  
  
Zima Shi lay down on the hill and looked up at the night sky. It was midnight, so all but a few torches were unlit, making the stars easy to see. He closed his eyes. 'Jin. The Romans. When will these battles end?' he said to himself. 'As long as man inhabits this world, the fighting shall never end.' Xiahou Shang said, coming up to him. Zima Shi looked up. 'Xiahou Shang. I know you're looking forward to this battle.' Xiahou Shang shrugged. 'What makes you say that?' Zima Shi sat back down. 'I had heard rumors of the unholy Xiahou and his sword the Dark Wolf. When he's not in battle, he's cool, calm, and calculated. But when battle begins, he fights like the devil incarnate. Like nothing matters to him anymore.' Zima Shi said. Xiahou Shang drew his sword. 'You're correct my lord. This sword. With each soul it tears asunder, it takes part of my humanity as compensation for using its dark powers. If I could, I'd be rid of it. Throw it away and forget about this life I've chosen.' Xiahou Shang sheathed Dark Wolf. 'However, I cannot. The grip Dark Wolf has on my soul is so great I cannot stand to be without it.' He finished up. 'It's merely a question of the user's will. Will he be able to rid himself of the soul stealing power, or shall it consume him? If you desire, all you'd have to do is throw it away. If your will is strong enough, you shall be just as strong without it. But, if it's hold on you is that great, you'll fall to it.' Zima Shi said. 'Inspiring words my lord. I bid thee good night.' Xiahou Shang said. Xiahou Shang walked to the other end of the camp. A river flowed nearby. 'I have made my mind up. No longer shall I be slave to my weapon.' He said. He hurled Dark Wolf into the river. Xiahou Shang immediately felt the evil presence in his heart begin to fade. 'You've made a wise choice.' A voice said. He turned and saw Zhen Ji sitting under a nearby tree. 'Zhen Ji.' Xiahou Shang said, almost not believing his eyes. 'Yes. It is I, my love.' Xiahou Shang ran forward and embraced her. 'I didn't think you'd survive.' He said, tears welling up in his eyes. 'I was able to escape because of your uncles bravery.' Upon the mention of Xiahou Yuan, Xiahou Shang scowled. 'Must we bring HIM up?' He asked. Zhen Ji removed herself from his embrace and walked over to the tree. She pulled out a large sword and carried it over to Xiahou Shang. 'You recognize this?' She asked. 'How could I not? It's the Demon Fang. Xiahou Yuan's sword.' Xiahou Shang said. Zhen Ji nodded. 'Before he died fighting, he said to give it to you. He said that he had a change of heart about you, and that it's now up to you carry on the Xiahou line.' At hearing this, Xiahou Shang went wide-eyed. 'My uncle? Said that?' Zhen Ji nodded. 'He did indeed. A dying man doesn't lie when death is at his door.' Xiahou Shang looked at the sword, and for once, couldn't muster any anger towards his uncle. He pulled out the blade and examined it. 'Uncle. Your death shall not be in vain.' He thought. Xiahou Shang sheathed the Demon Fang. 'I shall not give in. Jin shall fall!' Xiahou Shang said. Zhen Ji smiled and walked up to him. 'Now that's the voice of the man I've chosen to marry.' Xiahou Shang looked shocked for a minute, but that faded into a happy smile.  
  
Zima Shi had stayed under the tree for hours after he had talked with Xiahou Shang. He stayed there, looking up at the stars. He had nearly fallen asleep when he heard someone walk from behind the tree. He didn't move, giving the illusion that he had fallen asleep. He felt the person sit down next to him. Opening his eyes a little, he saw it was Son Mia. 'I know you're awake.' She said. He laughed. 'You could tell?' She grinned. I could tell because you snore when you sleep.' Zima Shi looked at her. 'And how would you know that?' He asked. 'You forget. I had to take care of you when you were poisoned.' Zima Shi nodded. 'I suppose that's true.' He said, laughing lightly. Nothing was said for awhile. Son Mia rested her head on Zima Shi's shoulder. 'If my brother saw this, he'd probably try and kill you.' She said. Zima Shi laughed. 'Perhaps if it was someone else. Your brother trusts me.' He said. 'Perhaps. Son Mia replied.  
  
Meanwhile, in the capital, trouble was brewing. Sima Dan sat surrounded by his generals. 'Have the executions been finished Chen Cai?' Sima Dan asked. Chen Cai wore red armor and had shoulder length black hair. His hair mainly hid his red eyes. 'All of the Wei officials have been executed by your order my lord.' Chen Cai said. 'Good. Now, we have one month to prepare our armies and entirely subjugate all of Wei's territory.' Sima Dan said. 'My lord, must we wait a month? Shu doesn't stand a chance against us!' One of the generals said. 'Zhang Cao, if we were to attack now, we'd be defeated. The only reason we won against Wei is because we had the element of surprise. Shu knows we're here, and will be ready to fight. In fact if they were to attack, they would crush us.' Sima Dan said. Zhang Cao bowed his suit of armor clanking as he did. 'Yes my lord.' Long brown hair covered his face. In the shadows, five warriors watched this meeting go on, their plans ready to put into action once the time is right. 


	9. The Battle begins: Invasion Countdown at...

Chen Rising chapter 9 The Battle begins: Invasion Countdown at zero  
  
A lone house stood in the middle of the plains. That day, the only sound heard was the rise and fall of a hoe. Lu Meng rested the hoe down and wiped some sweat from his brow. 'Living as a commoner is harder work then I thought.' He said. 'I don't see why I don't just go back to being a pirate. That was easier then this is.' Gan Ning said from across the field. 'Because Zima Shi would send someone after you. That's common sense.' Zhou Tai said. From the house, a voice called. 'Lu Meng! Zhou Tai! Gan Ning! Food's ready!' Gan Ning dropped his hoe and ran to the house. 'Finally! I'm starving!' Gan Ning however, wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a rock. He stumbled for a few seconds, then fell down. Lu Meng laughed while Zhou Tai grinned. 'No need to get over eager. The food's not going anywhere.' Lu Meng said, walking past Gan Ning. After Sun Quan had died, Sun Shang Xiang surrendered to Shu. Even though they had been enemies, Zima Shi had offered them positions in the military. They had declined. Zima Shi then had a home arranged for them outside Jian Ye. Over the months that had passed, the generals had given up their swords and had taken a farmer's life. As Lu Meng walked into the dining area, he saw that the women had already begun eating. 'There you all are. We were getting worried you might not come.' Sun Shang Xiang said. Lu Meng sat down. Zhou Tai then walked in followed by Gan Ning. 'Let's eat!' He said. Suddenly, hoof beats were heard. Lien Qiao looked out the window. 'It's Lu Xun and Taishi Ci!' Lien Qiao charged out of the room. 'Here we go again.' Gan Ning said. A moment later, a thud was heard. From his horse, Taishi Ci looked down at Lu Xun, who had been tackled off his horse by Lien Qiao. 'Ha ha! To be young and in love.' He said. Suddenly, another rider appeared. 'Would this be the residence of the Wu generals?' He asked. 'We are no longer generals. What are we able to do for you venerable sir?' Lu Meng said, coming out. 'I have just come to pay my respects. With General Huang Gai so recently deceased, I felt I should come.' At the mention of Huang Gai, Lu Meng fell silent. 'Forgive me. I didn't mean to revive your sorrow.' The man said. 'No. It's alright. Please come in. We were just sitting down for the midday meal.' Wine was served, and conversation among them was casual. 'These are indeed troubled times. However, this long period of division will soon end.' Gan Ning looked up from his food. 'And what does that mean?' He said. 'The land is in peril. You great Generals have the ability to curve the outcome of this war. Yet all you do is sit here. I don't mean to be rude, but you, the ones who can end this forty year period of disorder, are sitting here in blissful ignorance letting the people suffer!' Gan Ning stood up and drew his sword. 'Who are you to ridicule us old man?' Gan Ning held the sword to the old man's throat. 'You may do what you like with me. However, it's you, generals, who have the ability to end this war. You alone are the key to Shu's victory or defeat. The people yearn for champions. Give them what they desire.' He said. Gan Ning lowered his sword. 'Who are you?' He asked. The man removed his hood. 'I am Guan Lu the Diviner.' Guan Lu gave a flick of his wrist and vanished. 'So what are we going to do?' Lu Xun asked. 'Lu Meng shook his head. 'I don't know.'  
  
'I can't believe this!' Guan Yu said. 'Zima Shi treats us like incompetent children despite our service to Brother Liu! I can't stand it!' He yelled. 'Our age has blinded him. He knows our strength and determination, but fears for us because of our age.' Zhao Yun said. 'We have to show him we're as good as the new generals! That our age means nothing!' Zhang Fei said. 'Allow me to speak with him. I shall be able to change his mind.' Zhuge Liang said. 'So be it. At the assembly of troops tomorrow, we shall make our point.' Ma Chao said. Zhuge Liang nodded and walked out. 'I shall talk to our lord. I will convince him to use us once again.' Zhuge Liang walked out of the room. He entered Zima Shi's private chamber. 'My lord, might I have a word with you?' He asked. Zima Shi looked up from his book. 'Of course Lord Zhuge. Please come in.' He said. 'My lord, as of late, I notice that you may be using a tactic I used during Lord Liu Bei's conquest of the Riverlands.' Zhuge said as he sat down. 'And what tactic would that be?' Zima Shi asked. 'During our conquest, I needed a general to conquer the city governed by Yan Yan. Zhang Fei volunteered, but I ignored him. This made him volunteer more strongly, and he promised to take the city or face death. I used that tactic to make Zhang Fei more determined. It seems that now you are using it on all of the old generals.' Zhuge Liang replied. 'You know me too well master. I knew that by ignoring the other generals, that they would be determined to prove their worth. I was planning to have them help with Wei, but now I will need them to deal with Jin.' Zima Shi looked at the cradle where Liu Chan slept. 'For Master Liu Chan, let's hope my plan has worked.'  
  
In Xu Chang's palace halls, a party was heard. A group of Jin's generals were celebrating. 'To our victory over Shu!' Chen Cai said. The other Jin generals raised their cups. 'The final battle is soon approaching. Has Lord Sima Dan formulated a strategy?' Xu Shao asked. 'No. He still is waiting for the month to be over.' Wei Xian said. Across the table, Zhang Cao was chugging down cup after cup of wine. 'Those weaklings in Shu won't stand a chance against us!' He said. Qiao Mei, who sat next to him, just shook her head. 'Drunken fool.' She muttered. Through the haze, Zhang Cao heard this. He laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder. 'Now don't be like that! It hurts my feelings!' He said in jest. She just shook her head and laughed. Chen Cai looked across the room at the group of Romans. 'They're up to something. I just wish I knew what.' He thought.  
  
Matriel looked up from his food. He saw Chen Cai looking at them. Their eyes locked for a few seconds until Chen Cai looked down. 'He may be problematic to our plans.' He said quietly. 'Allow me to kill him tonight. Let me remove the one thorn that plagues us.' One of the generals said. 'We can't risk it yet Sachiel. We aren't as close to Sima Dan as we thought. It's a good thing I had Sahaqiel sneak into Shu's territory in order to assassinate Zima Shi. If this can be made any easier, then our Legionnaires will be able to conquer this land easily.' He said.  
  
Sahaqiel snuck through the trees in Cheng Du's palace garden, his body melding in perfectly with the darkness the evening brought. 'Where is this guy?' He thought. He remembered the man's face vividly. He remembered the girl that had been with him. 'When I find one, I'll find the other.' He said to himself. He heard a sound and immediately froze. 'What a beautiful garden!' He heard a voice say. 'Yes. I still can't get over it. I'm almost glad Chen fell.' Another said. 'Something like this probably would've happened anyway.' A third said. Sahaqiel looked through the leaves and saw three women admiring a pond. He recognized the girl who had been with Zima Shi. 'But I don't see the guy.' He thought. He crept closer. Kai Mei, Son Mia and Mai Ling stood near the pond. 'These Peach Blossoms are beautiful! 'Kai Mei said. 'Lord Liu Bei had them planted here because he, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei made their oath in a peach garden.' Son Mia said. 'They're a reminder of their oath.' Son Mia sighed. Sahaqiel slowly pulled a dart gun out of his sack. ' Which darts to use? Poison or sleeping potion?' he thought. He was so deep into thought he didn't hear the branch he was on crack. 'What was that?' Kai Mei said, turning towards the tree. Sahaqiel froze, not wanting to alert them anymore. 'Someone's up there.' Mai Ling said, pulling her swords out. 'Damn. Time for plan two.' Sahaqiel thought. He pulled out a small sword and leapt from the tree. Not hesitating, he charged straight for Son Mia. 'It's an assassin!' Son Mia said, grabbing the nearby Typhoon spear. Sahaqiel ran towards Son Mia, but jumped up at the last moment. 'What?' Sahaqiel landed behind Son Mia and grabbed her. 'Where's Zima Shi?' he said. Kai Mei and Mai Ling ran towards him, but Sahaqiel held his blade at Son Mia's throat. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'd hate to have this blade slip and cut your friend's throat open.' He said smugly. 'Now where is Zima Shi?' Sahaqiel repeated. 'Right behind you.' A voice said. Sahaqiel, hearing the voice behind him, turned his head only to have a sword inches away from his face. 'Let her go.' Zima Shi said. Behind him Son Ja, Zima Shao, and Huan Xong all had their weapons drawn. 'There may be more around here.' Huan Xong said. 'Put your sword down or her blood will decorate the ground.' Sahaqiel said. 'Let her go first then I'll put my sword down.' Zima Shi said. Zima Shao looked at Son Mia and saw that she still had a grip on her typhoon spear. He then raised his sword at Sahaqiel. 'Let her go first.' He said. Son Mia noticed his glance caught onto his plan. 'With him distracted by Zima Shi and Zima Shao, he isn't paying any attention to me.' She thought. She carefully used the wooden part of her spear and hit Sahaqiel's shin. He dropped to ground, grasping his shin and muttering curses under his breath. Sahaqiel opened his eyes to see the Typhoon spear in front of his face. 'This will teach you.' Son Mia said, pulling the spear back to strike. Sahaqiel closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. 'Looks as though I was unable to repay master Matriel's kindness.' He thought. He heard the blade swing down and braced himself for the pain. Instead, a metallic clang was heard. Before he could see what had happened, he felt himself pinned down to the ground. He opened his eyes to see Zima Shi blocking Son Mia's blade, while Son Ja and Huan Xong were holding him down. 'Why'd you stop me?' Son Mia asked outraged. 'Look closely at him. He's no assassin. He's from Jin.' Zima Shao said. 'Disarm him.' Zima Shi said. Son Ja and Huan Xong began going through his bag, taking out several bottles of poison, throwing knives, dart guns, smoke bombs, and a grappling hook. The only item they found on him was a journal. 'Take him to the dungeon for now.' Zima Shi said, taking the journal. Sahaqiel struggled to try and escaped, but was quickly knocked out by Son Ja. 'Too fidgety.' He said. Zima Shi let out a small laugh. 'So all they found on him was a journal.' Son Mia said. Zima Shi sat down and opened it. Son Mia sat down next to him. Kai Mei and Mai Ling looked over Zima Shi's shoulder. Zima Shi read the first entry. 'Master Matriel gave me this journal, saying that it would be more advantageous to keep some sort of record. I'm not too sure if he's correct, but after what he did for me, this can be thought of as part of my new devotion to him. Let me just start from the beginning. My name is Sahaqiel. That's is the name Master Matriel gave me anyway. My real name was Tian Lei. I was born on the twentieth day of the first month of the year 205 by the Roman's date. The current date is the third day of the eighth month of the year 218. This is what has happened to this date.' Son Mia stopped him. 'This was written two months ago. This assassin is only a kid.' She said. Zima Shi read on, the journal telling of the boy's parents being killed by bandits, of scrounging a living of Chang An's streets, and Matriel finally finding him and taking him to Rome. 'This kid's had it hard.' Zima Shi said, closing the diary. He looked at around, noticing Kai Mei and Mai Ling were gone. 'Sneaky aren't they?' Son Mia said. Around the corner, Kai Mei and Mai Ling hid in the bushes. Mai Ling giggled. 'The love birds need some time to themselves.' She said. 'Just like my little sister to pull something like this.' Zima Shi said. He stood up. 'We'll get them back later.' He whispered to Son Mia.  
  
Zima Shi and Son Mia walked to Zima Shi's chamber. Zima Shi said to the guard 'Bring me the prisoner that was just captured.' The guard saluted and walked to the dungeon. 'The emperor wants to see you.' He said to Sahaqiel. Sahaqiel said nothing, but stood up. The guard escorted him to the chamber. Sahaqiel was shoved into the chamber. The door behind him closed with a slam. He was locked in. Sahaqiel looked up, and his eyes widened. He had been expecting anything but this. He had been expecting to be harshly interrogated, tortured. He had even been expecting death before this. Zima Shi stood unarmed before him. 'I hope the guard didn't harm you too much. He can be a bit rough at times.' Zima Shi said, removing Sahaqiel's bonds. Sahaqiel looked around for anything out of the ordinary. Axe men hiding behind curtains, hidden crossbow men, anything. He saw nothing. 'Come now. We must eat or the food shall get cold.' Sahaqiel looked at the table in the middle of the room and saw a veritable banquet set out. 'You must be hungry. My brother found no food or money whatsoever on you.' Son Mia said. Sahaqiel stayed quiet, not wanting to show his hunger. His stomach, however, growled loudly. 'Traitor.' He thought, sitting down. He looked at the food. 'Is it poisoned?' He thought. 'Can't be. If he was going to kill me, he would've done it already.' Controlling his appetite, he ate his food slowly. 'He's starving, yet his manners are comparable to those of a king's.' Zima Shi thought. The conversation was casual, with no mention from any of the three about the upcoming battle. 'Zima Shi. He's so kind. Not even Master Matriel has ever treated me this well.' Sahaqiel thought. With the food finished, Wine was brought in. 'This is some of the finest Cheng Du brew available.' Zima Shi said. 'Only the finest for our guest.' Son Mia replied. Once the wine had gone around, Sahaqiel finally began a topic of conversation. 'This kind of treatment is highly unorthodox.' He said. 'And what do you mean by that?' Zima Shi said. 'In Rome, you would be thrown into prison. Or thrown to the lions in the coliseum. They would never be treated as guests or as good friends.' He said. 'In case you haven't noticed, this isn't Rome.' Son Mia said. Zima Shi laughed. 'She's right you know. Rome is far to the northwest.' He said. While this conversation was going on, Sahaqiel made a decision. 'This man. He's different the Sima Dan and Master Matriel. Such kindness has won me over. Such kindness could win over the allegiance of any man.' He thought.  
  
Zima Shi stood on the castle walls, the entire army of Shu before him. 'The time has come my people! One month ago, the warriors of Jin said their invasion would begin on this day! At this time, we have trained for a month and prepared as much as possible! Now, we go into battle to achieve victory for Lord Liu Chan! Let us go and achieve victory!' The soldiers gave a great battle cry so great that the castle walls shook. Zima Shi turned to Sahaqiel. 'I thank you for your help concerning the Roman's strategy. I have a last set of instructions for you to carry out. After that, you are free to go. You will no longer have to fight for me.' Zima Shi whispered his instructions. 'That is all I ask.' Sahaqiel nodded and left. 'Now it's time to see if we are indeed ready for this.' 


	10. End of an Era: Two become one

Chen Rising Chapter 10  
  
End of an Era: Two become one  
  
The Jin army slowly crept through the misty forests of the mountain range protecting Shu. Matriel was riding at the army's head, Bardiel, Leliel and Sachiel behind him. 'Sahaqiel hasn't returned. He must've failed.' Matriel thought. 'Oh well. I prefer a straight out battle.' Matriel chuckled, eagerly anticipating the moment he would draw his sword. From next to Sima Dan, Chen Cai spoke up. 'My lord, I'm sure that Matriel is up to something. Allow me to execute them now and remove our only threat!' Sima Dan pulled his sword out and pointed it at Chen Cai. 'Speaking like that will lose you your head. Question not my actions or the consequences shall be dire!' He sheathed his sword and rode ahead of Chen Cai. 'Alas, this fool leads us to enslavement.' Chen Cai thought. An idea suddenly popped into Chen Cai's head. 'As soon as we camp, I shall execute my plan.' He thought, riding to catch up to the army.  
  
The letter's meaning was clear. It had been left by Sahaqiel before he departed Cheng Du. 'Guard the north-west, for others will come.' Zhuge Liang read the note again. 'It appears the Romans had their greedy eyes on our country for awhile.' He said. Zhuge Liang pulled out a map of known China. 'They will most likely attack Cheng Du from the north-west.' He thought. A smirk appeared on Zhuge's face. 'They won't know what hit them.' Zhuge Liang said with a laugh.  
  
Shu's camp was set up in a large meadow. Zima Shao and Huan Xong stood on the camp's walls, inspecting the army. 'Our grain supplies are ample? The soldiers are content, and weapons are ready?' Zima Shao asked. 'Yes. Also, I've set up a patrol roster and set up several ambush sites in case the enemy tries to raid our camp.' Huan Xong said. Zima Shao smiled. 'We'll make a general out of you yet.' Zima Shi said, walking up to the two. 'A message for Lord. Zima Shi has arrived!' A soldier called out. Zima Shi jumped off the wall and landed infront of the soldier. Bring the message to me.' He said. 'It must be from Lord Zhuge.' Zima Shao said. The message was given to Zima Shi, who read it out. 'It is said that the wise bird chooses his branch, the wise vassal chooses his lord. I have made the mistake of choosing a weak master, so like the wise bird that chose a weak branch, I shall choose a new branch to stay on. Sima Dan has put his full trusts into the Roman generals. However he doesn't sense the treachery that their leader reeks of, and I fear that if Sima Dan succeeds, our land will be enslaved. Tomorrow night, I shall send the generals Bardiel and Sachiel to raid your base. Prepare a good defense. In three days all of Jin's armies shall attack Luo Castle. Place crossbow men and spearmen in the woods surrounding Luo Castle. The Roman's armor is weak at the neck and under the arms. Consider my words, my lord.' Zima Shao listened to the note. 'Do you think it's a trick?' Suddenly, word spread around that Zhuge Liang had arrived. Zhuge Liang rode up to the three of them. 'I've come to assist you my lord.' He said. Zima Shi nodded and handed Zhuge Liang the note. 'What do you make of this?' Zima Shao asked. Zhuge Liang read the note, and laughed. 'It seems as though the Romans are being gift-wrapped for us.' He said. 'A student I once taught wrote this note. His name is Chen Cai, and he is an excellent strategist. This is written with truthful intentions. Reply immediately.' Zima Shi nodded. He wrote a reply and gave it to a spy. 'Make sure this gets to Chen Cai, and make sure none but him know of it.' The spy nodded and left. 'Make plans to withdraw to Luo Castle tomorrow.' Zhuge Liang said.  
  
Chen Cai sat alone in his tent, working out the details of his plan. 'If Zima Shi takes my advice, then Shu shall be victorious.' He said. A soldier entered his tent. 'Can I help you soldier?' Chen Cai asked. 'My master Zima Shi sends this reply to your message.' The soldier said. Chen Cai looked shocked. 'How did he figure out it was I who sent the note?' He asked. 'The martial lord Zhuge said you were once his pupil.' The soldier replied. 'Master Zhuge Liang?' Chen Cai thought as he opened the note. 'I thank you for your assistance. I doubt that we could've won had it not been for your guidance. When the battle is won, you shall be rewarded.' The note said. Chen Cai wrote a reply. 'I seek neither rank nor office. All I desire is unification under a just lord.' Chen Cai folded the note up and gave to the soldier. 'Give this back to Zima Shi and tell him in the final battle he can expect my assistance.'  
  
'I'll get you for this Zima Shi!' Kai Mei thought. As revenge for ditching him and Son Mia, Zima Shi had assigned Kai Mei and Zima Shao to share a guard shift. Zima Shi knew Kai Mei had a bit of a crush on his brother and used this knowledge to get back at her. 'Curse you!' She muttered under her breath. 'Hm? Did you say something?' Zima Shao asked, smiling. Kai Mei blushed. 'No. Nothing.' Zima Shao let out a small laugh. 'She's so beautiful when she's embarrassed.' He thought. Zima Shao caught himself staring at her and quickly looked away. Zima Shao looked at the night sky. 'Soon, this will all end.' He thought. Kai Mei was watching the field and saw a red flash. Squinting, she recognized what it was. 'They're here!' She said. Zima Shao snapped out of his trance. He ran towards the gong and sounded it. 'Enemy attack!' He yelled out. The soldiers rose up, ready for battle. Scarlet flames shot up and began to slowly devour the base. Among a group of soldiers rode Bardiel. 'I've been waiting for this. Now I shall spill your blood!' He roared. From Shu's side, Xiahou Shang emerged, his new sword glinting among the flames. 'Prepare to die!' He said. He rode towards Wei's battle lines. He shot through, swinging the Demon Fang. Wherever his sword swung, blood shot out. Bardiel watched him and laughed. 'Let me show you how a real warrior fights!' He pulled a large Pike of his back and charged towards Xiahou Shang. Bardiel swung the weapon, which Shang blocked with ease. 'What?' Shang asked casually. 'Was that supposed to be hard to block?' Shang grinned and flung the pike up. 'Now die!' Shang thrust the sword forward. Bardiel could only watch as the sword shot at his chest, eager to taste his blood.  
  
Zima Shao cut horizontally, cutting a soldier's throat open. He heard hoof beats behind and quickly turned and blocked with his swords. His opponent's weapon threw his swords up and impacted on his armor, sending him flying. Zima Shao looked up at his opponent. 'I am Sachiel.' The warrior said. Zima Shao slowly got up, clutching his stomach. 'I don't normally kill unarmed opponents, but today is the exception!' Sachiel said, swinging his ball and chain. Zima Shao dodged, narrowly evading the attack. Sachiel swung again, this time hitting Zima Shao's leg. Zima Shao let out a cry of pain. 'I shall enjoy this.' Sachiel said. He prepared to attack again, but stopped and fell from his horse. Zima Shao saw seven arrows embedded in his back. He looked past the horse and saw Kai Mei and six archers. 'I haven't been this glad to see someone my entire life.' He said. Kai Mei helped him up. 'We've got to get you out of here.' she said. Zima Shao tried to stand, but pain shot through his leg. 'It's broken you idiot! Don't make it worse!' Kai Mei yelled. 'Zima Shao gave a small grin. 'Well how am I going to get on the horse? I can't do it alone.' He said. Kai Mei shook her head. 'Fine.' She bent down and helped him up. 'Thanks.' He said. She nodded, allowing him to lean on her.  
  
The sun had long risen, and Zima Shi looked around the scorched base. 'The plan worked. Chen Cai was truthful.' He thought. He turned to his generals and soldiers. 'The plan was a success. We have killed two of the roman generals thanks to our combined efforts. Now we pull back to Luo Castle in preparation for the final battle.' The troops shouted in victory, and began their march. Zima Shi rode next to his brother. 'Your leg going to be alright?' He asked. Zima Shao let off a small laugh. 'It'll take more than a broken leg to stop Chen's sovereign.' He said. A soldier suddenly ran up to Zima Shi's horse. 'Wu forces approach!' He said. The soldiers all moaned. This wasn't what they were expecting. 'Calm down men. Until they attack, do not move.' Zima Shao said. Zima Shi, Zima Shao, Zhuge Liang, Huan Xong, Kai Mei, Son Ja, Xiahou Shang, Son Mia and Mai Ling rode to the army's rear to meet the Wu forces.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang lead the remaining Wu forces toward Cheng Du. 'Shu's main army is ahead of us.' Lu Xun said. 'Considering that their base back there was destroyed, I'm surprised Jin didn't pursue them.' Gan Ning said. 'There is more to this then what meets the eye. Perhaps their base's destruction was part of the plan.' Lu Meng said. 'In any case, we're going to end this war.' Sun Shang Xiang said, gripping he Chakrams. A group of riders rode out of Shu's army. 'It seems as though they've come.' Taishi Ci said. The group of riders stopped, and one called out. 'For what reason do you raise an army? When has Shu's emperor done you wrong since Wu's surrender?' The speaker said. Shang Xiang yelled back. 'We've come to assist Shu in its battles with Jin!' Zima Shi heard this and rode out of the group. 'Your assistance is welcome. A plan has been made and I feared we didn't have enough troops. With your help, our cause shall succeed!' He said. Shang Xiang nodded, and Shu's troops yelled out victoriously. 'We are pulling back to Luo Castle as part of our plan. Return with us and we shall defeat Jin!'  
  
Chen Cai smiled to himself when he heard of Bardiel and Sachiel's deaths. 'I thought they were supposed to be as strong as Lu Bu. From the report, your warriors couldn't even match one of Shu's generals.' Sima Dan yelled at Matriel. 'They are as strong as Lu Bu! However, they couldn't handle that situation. Shu knew they were coming!' Matriel said. 'But how would Shu have found out?' Sima Dan asked. 'A spy. One of your generals or soldiers.' Chen Cai's heart froze. 'He can't find me out yet!' He thought. Sima Dan pulled his sword out. 'Chen Cai! I want you to handle this!' Chen Cai snapped to attention. 'Yes my lord. I shall find this traitor.' Chen Cai bowed and exited the throne room. 'As for the rest of you, begin mobilisation!' The generals nodded. 'Yes Sir!' As the generals left, only Matriel remained. 'Sir, did you ever stop to think that Chen Cai might be the traitor?' Matriel said. 'Why would Chen Cai do that?' Sima Dan asked. 'My sources have told me that Chen Cai was once a student of Zhuge Liang's and that lately, the two have exchanged messages. This is all very suspicious. Allow me to attack his residence and eliminate him.' Matriel said. 'Bring him to me alive. Make your move at midnight.' Sima Dan said standing up.  
  
Chen Cai sat in his home. Sima Dan had come too close to finding him out. Glancing out the window, he spat his wine out when he saw the position of the stars. 'They'll attack tonight!' He said. Chen Cai gathered a few items from his home. 'I cannot die now.' He thought. He ran out to the stables and mounted his horse. 'Let's go! We haven't a moment to spare!' He rode off and exited the city. An hour later, Matriel's men attacked the house. Finding it empty, they burned it down and reported to Sima Dan. 'So he was the traitor. Send a message to all outposts! Don't let him escape to Shu!'  
  
'Are the archers in place?' Huan Xong asked. 'Yes sir. They're awaiting the arrival of Jin.' The soldier said. 'Lord Huan Xong! A single rider has arrived!' Another soldier yelled out. 'Allow him in.' Huan Xong said. The rider rode up to him and dismounted. 'I must speak to Zima Shi and Zhuge Liang.' He said. 'Why must you meet with them? What's your business?' Huan Xong asked. 'I am Chen Cai, and I've come to defect.' He said. Huan Xong recognized the name. 'So you're Chen Cai.' Chen Cai nodded urgently. 'I must speak to them. There's no time to waste!' Huan Xong led Chen Cai to Zima Shi's tent. Inside, Zhuge Liang and Zima Shi were playing Chess. 'Master Zhuge! Your unworthy pupil has arrived!' Chen Cai said, prostrating himself before Zhuge. Zhuge Liang helped him to his feet. 'What are you doing here Chen Cai? Did something happen?' Zhuge Liang asked. 'The Romans found me out. I had to retreat here alone. They will no longer attack Luo Castle now that my scheme has been found out. We must return to Cheng Du!' Chen Cai said, weeping. A soldier ran in. 'The Jin army has taken Western Shu and is advancing towards Cheng Du! Zima Shi stood up. 'Spread the word. We shall retreat to Cheng Du immediately!'  
  
Zima Shao sat in his tent, looking at his broken leg. 'I am of no use to my brother in this condition.' He said. 'Perhaps then, I might be able to help.' A voice said. Zima Shao looked and saw an old man dressed in rags. 'I had heard from the townspeople that Lord Zima Shao had broken his leg.' The man said. 'Might I ask who you are?' Zima Shao said. 'I am Hua Tuo the physician.' He said. 'The one who scraped the poison from Lord Guan Yu's bone1?' Zima Shao asked. 'The same. I have heard of your plight and have come to help you.' Hua Tuo said. 'But my leg is broken and cannot be moved.' Zima Shao said. 'I have a special healing salve that will fix your leg by this time tomorrow. Just in time for Shu's final battle with Jin.' Hua Tuo replied. 'Master, might I ask for some? It is with the greatest urgency that my leg be healed!' Zima Shao said. 'Of course general. Like Lord Guan before, now you shall see.' Hua Tuo pulled a small bottle from among his rags. He gave it to Zima Shao. 'All you must do is spread that over the inflicted area and your leg will be fine.' Hua Tuo said. Zima Shao offered him gold and land, but Hua Tuo declined. 'I am but a traveller. A man without a set destination. Money would only burden me.' He said, and left. Zima Shao spread the salve on his leg, and it immediately lost some of its pain 'A wondrous man.' He said. Kai Mei ran into his tent. 'We've been given the order to pack up camp and retreat to Cheng Du! We have to hurry!'  
  
As Cheng Du grew closer, so did Zima Shi's nervousness grow. 'The time has finally arrived. The army halted at Cheng Du's gate. 'Where are Lord Guan Yu and the others?' Zima Shao asked Zhuge Liang. 'They are carrying out their part of my plan. All we must do is fight our battle against Jin.' Zhuge said. Zima Shao rode up to the two. 'Brother, come with me. We must take steps to ensure that Liu Chan survives even if we don't.' Zima Shao looked at him. 'What are you planning? What was the last set of instructions you gave Sahaqiel?' Zima Shao asked. 'You will find out. Follow me.'  
  
Zima Shi and Zima Shao ran into the palace. 'Where's Liu Chan?' Zima Shi asked one of the guards. 'In the nursery with Lady Mai Ling.' the guard responded. Zima Shi sat on the throne, while Zima Shao went to get Mai Ling. Zima Shao burst into the nursery. 'Mai Ling! Zima Shao wants you and Liu Chan in the throne room!' Zima Shao said. Noticing the tone of urgency in his voice, Mai Ling picked up Liu Chan and ran to the throne room. When she reached the Throne Room, she noticed Son Mia and Huan Xong were there also. When she reached the throne, Zima Shi spoke. 'The Jin army has penetrated too deeply into Shu, and I fear the kingdom we have been trying to make will fall. I want you three and Liu Chan to flee. Leave Cheng Du.' Son Mia was the first to protest. 'No way! Are you crazy? Where will we go?' Zima Shao spoke up. 'A home has already been arranged near Wu Zhang Plains. This isn't a matter that you have any say in. This isn't easy, but it must be done.' Mai Ling and Huan Xong nodded, knowing there was no other way. But Son Mia wouldn't back down. 'No way am I going along with this! I'd rather fall in battle!' Zima Shi stood up. He slowly walked down the throne until he stood in front of Son Mia. 'Sorry about this.' He said. He then hit her on the back of her neck, knocking her out. He turned to Mai Ling and Huan Xong. 'Take her and go.' He said. Several guards picked Son Mia up and lead Huan Xong and Mai Ling outside the palace. They came to the palace stable, where Kai Mei sat in a cart. 'Come on! We have to get out of here quick!' Meanwhile, in front of the city, Zima Shi sat on horseback with Zima Shao and his generals surrounding him. 'Do you believe we have made the right choice?' He asked Zima Shao. 'I believe we have. In order for Liu Chan and the others to live, we had to.' Zima Shao said. Zima Shi nodded. 'Then let's begin this.' So saying, he kicked his horse, prompting it to charge. 'This shall be the final battle! Win or lose, this is the end!'  
  
Son Mia had a headache. She opened her eyes to find herself in the back of a cart. 'What happened?' She said. Kai Mei turned around. 'We've made our precautional escape.' She said. 'Zima Shi you loser! I can't believe you pulled something like this!' Son Mia yelled. 'Yell any louder and he may here you.' Huan Xong said quietly. Mai Ling hit him in the back of his head. 'Ow! What'd I do?' He said. Mai Ling pointed at Son Mia. She was crying, and clutching something in her right hand. 'How could you?' She said, looking at the ring in her right hand. 'And after I accepted! How dare you!'  
  
The two armies faced each other. 'Now is the day you scum from Jin die!' Zima Shi yelled. 'They are the ones who killed lord Sachiel and Bardiel! They must pay!' Matriel yelled. 'You're plans will only lead to the nation being taken over by the Romans! Sima Dan, don't be a fool!' Chen Cai said. 'You're a traitor! You don't have the right to speak to our lord!' Wei Xian said. 'Enough of this! We came here to battle!' Zima Shao said. The two armies charged in unison. Fighting his way through the enemy, Zima Shi came face-to-face with Sima Dan. No words were exchanged. No battle cry's uttered. They simply charged at each other. Two blades rose and fell, and one rider fell to the ground, his head lost from it's shoulders. Across the battlefield, a single cry went out. 'VICTORY!'  
  
The Roman's army walked through the forest. 'If Matriel's plan goes right, then their whole army will be battling Sima Dan. We will conquer them without any loss!' The leader said. Suddenly, an army appeared out of the forest. 'Prepare to face the might of Guan Yu and the Tiger Generals!' The Roman's army was thrown into confusion as crimson flames shot up and rose to the sky.  
  
The army rode slowly back to the capital, the soldiers silent, not believing that they had done it. Throughout the country, fireworks lit up the dark night, celebrating the long awaited union. In each city, in each province, the people celebrated. The people all over rejoiced, two words echoing throughout the nation. 'Shu won!'  
  
Seven years later  
  
Zima Shi stabbed his sword through one of the Qiang warriors. 'These guys are persistent eh brother?' Zima Shao slashed through two warriors. 'You can say that again!' Zima Shi cleaned the blood off his swords and looked at the group of surrendered rebels. 'These fools and their uprisings.' Zima Shao said. 'You warriors had no desire to be a part of Yuan Feng's uprising. Those of you who surrendered, go back to your homes.' The Qiang people expressed their thanks, and Shu's army began its long journey Southwest.  
  
The army rode into Cheng Du to the cheers of the people. Zima Shi and Zima Shao stopped their horses infront of the palace and walked into the throne room. On the throne, sat the nine year old emperor Liu Chan. 'Uncle Shi, Uncle Shao, I'll assume you stopped Yuan Feng's uprising?' Zima Shi bowed. 'Yes, dear nephew. Yuan Feng has fallen.' Liu Chan nodded and rose. He descended the steps. 'I thank you for handling that uncle. Say hello to Aunt Mia for me.' He said. Zima Shi nodded and left the palace. He remounted his horse and rode to the outskirts of the city. He stopped in front of his home and dismounted. He walked into the building only to be tackled. 'Daddy!' Zima Shi laughed. 'Nice to see again to Zima Li' He said, pulling his five year old daughter off him. 'Where's your brother?' Zima Shi asked. 'Zima Xiu is over at Uncle Shao's house playing with Zima Han.' Son Mia said, walking in. Zima Shi laughed and stood up. 'Well my wife, I'll assume things have been well these past few months?' He asked. 'It's been peaceful.' She said. Zima Shi laughed. 'I'll guess you have my sister and Huan Yue over?' He asked. 'How'd you know?' Son Mia asked. 'I could tell because Zima Li disappeared so quickly.' Son Mia laughed. 'Too true.' Zima Shi walked into his study and sat down. He opened a book and began to write. The last thing he worte before he walked out was 'It's finally over.'  
  
Epilogue  
  
A young man sat in a boat on the Chang Jiang River. 'I haven't caught anything all day!' He said. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his line. 'Finally!' he said, pulling his line in. When he finally got it in, he saw not a fish, but a sword. He read the inscription on the blades side. The deeply engraved letters read 'Dark Wolf'  
  
Ah yes, tis true. 10 chapters come and gone. This is my finest story to date, and I've become too attached to the characters here. So I'll have time to occupy my few study periods at school, I've decided to make a sequel to Chen Rising! All I can say about it is that It takes place 200 years after Chen Rising. Keep checking back for the sequel to Chen Rising: The Empire Long United!  
  
Bahamaboy 


End file.
